Enseñando a Darien
by DBMR
Summary: Serena había sido reprimida, en todos los sentidos, toda su vida. Hacía tiempo que se había deshecho de todas las ataduras a las que había sido empujada y era una Dom experimentada en toda clase de sensuales experimentos. Cando conoció a Darien y vio que sus padres lo ataban a sus anticuadas costumbres, quiso aflojar los nudos, enseñarle a desinhibirse. Y él aprendía cada lección
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones**

Esta historia no pertenece, si no a la autora Sonia Franco. Los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son mia si no de Naoko Takeushi**.**

**Argumento.**

_Serena había sido reprimida, en todos los sentidos, toda su vida. _

_Hacía tiempo que se había deshecho de todas las ataduras a las que había sido empujada y era una Dom experimentada en toda clase de sensuales experimentos. _

_Cando conoció a Darien y vio que sus padres lo ataban a sus anticuadas costumbres, quiso aflojar los nudos, enseñarle a desinhibirse. Y él aprendía cada lección con avidez, deseando cada mirada, cada roce y cada suspiro que ella emitía. _

_Iba a ser la lección más dulce._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Jedite estaba tumbado debajo de mí, sudando, con los ojos vidriosos, y jadeante. Su pelo rubio ceniza estaba revuelto, su bronceada frente brillaba con perlitas de sudor y, definitivamente, estaba inquieto.

―Estate quieto o no te vendrás en toda la noche, esclavo.

―Sí, Ama.

Dejó de moverse y se quedó completamente quieto, atado a los postes de la cama de muñecas y tobillos. Giró su cuello para observar a su amante, Malachite, un francés que llevaba tiempo viviendo en España con él. Veía cómo se amaban los dos hombres, en todos los sentidos.

El peli-plata de ojos azules estaba de pie, sin ataduras ni restricciones, con las manos en la espalda y una erección de caballo. Me gustaba más Jedite, que era nuevo en la sumisión y de vez en cuando se rebelaba, haciendo que yo, su Ama, me excitara.

Bajé mis labios al extremo largo, firme, caliente y grueso que tenía debajo y comencé a lamer, succionar y besar, dejando de vez en cuando un reguero de suaves mordiscos. Cuando supe que él ya no podía soportarlo más, ya que le había prohibido correrse, paré e hice un gesto al veterano sumiso para que se acercara a nosotros.

Notaba cómo sus ojos nos recorrían a ambos, cómo ansiaba ser dominado y que su pareja disfrutara también de su mundo.

―Desátale los tobillos y poneos los dos de pie ―dije, desatando yo sus muñecas de las restricciones.

Cuando estuvimos todos en posiciones, coloqué a Jedite delante de mí y a Malachite detrás, contemplando las marcas rosadas de su abdomen. La espalda de Jedite, estaba mucho menos rosada y rociada con aceites que el otro había extendido sobre su cuerpo para que yo le azotara mientras Malachite observaba, pues se excitaba como cualquier otro voyeur mirando.

Ahora, sin embargo, ambos entrarían en acción. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, lo habían hecho ya muchas veces.

Sentí cómo lentamente entraba el grueso falo de Malachite entre las mejillas de mi culo y, segundos después, la polla de Jedite embestía de golpe en mi apretado coño, moviéndose los dos al unísono, con golpes firmes y rápidos, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera…

―Correos, los dos.

Ambos empujaron más fuerte y más rápido, haciendo que yo me corriera y, acto seguido, se corrió Malachite, segundos antes que Jedite.

Jedite comenzó a masajear mi clítoris mientras Malachite pellizcaba fuertemente mis pezones, arrasando, a la vez, la boca de Jedite en el proceso. Era increíblemente erótico. Cada vez que practicábamos estas escenas me sentía con alas, libre y completamente desinhibida.

― ¿Todo bien, Sere? ―Se había acabado el juego. Asentí a Jedite.

―Te llevaremos a casa, ¿vale? ―Esta vez, habló Malachite.

―Muy bien.

Me monté en el coche de Jedite y, mientras íbamos a mi casa, pensé sobre las ironías del destino. Mis padres eran terriblemente religiosos, del Opus Dei, no practicaban sexo sin condón, eran fieles, estrictos, rígidos, aunque muy corteses y amables; me habían educado con la idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio, de darle hijos a mi marido, obedecerle, ser una buena ama de casa e ir todos los domingos a la Iglesia.

Todo eso cambió en la Universidad, me enamoré y quise estrenarme con él, con Diamante. Descubrí que me gustaba más arriba, que me gustaban los jueguecitos, que el sexo me encantaba. Y, por supuesto, ni estaba casada, ni lo hacía sin protección. Mis padres montaron en cólera y me convertí en la oveja negra de la familia. Mi madre casi se desmayó, incluso, cuando vio mi piercing, y eso que solo vio el del ombligo...

Al final, y supongo que habréis llegado a esa conclusión, me convertí en Dom. Me gusta dominar, llevar el mando, ser libre de hacer y que hagan lo que yo quiera. Jamás volveré a permitir que controlen mi vida. Nunca.

Ahora estoy saliendo del coche, hemos llegado a mi apartamento y me dejan en la puerta de mi piso. Cojo a Malachite del cabello y le arrastro hasta mi boca, mientras acaricio el pene de Jedite a través de los vaqueros. El primero me responde frotándome los pezones y el segundo, besándome el hombro desnudo.

El sonido de unas llaves al caer al suelo nos despistan a los tres y me quedo mirando a la puerta de enfrente… ¿Ahí no vivía la señora Zirconia?

Definitivamente, el escultural cuerpo masculino que me acaba de dejar sin aliento, no es la señora Zirconia. Un espeso pelo negro que le cae en mechones largos hasta la barbilla, con un corte moderno, unos ojos azules, una nariz recta, unos labios muy besables, un cuerpo de infarto…

Y me ha visto enrollarme con dos tíos a la vez. Mierda. No, no, no, en serio, estoy libre, sé que no es común, pero solo somos amigos.

Y luego reparo en la cruz de oro que lleva al cuello, el aire serio y puritano, su mirada escandalizada… Lo único que no concuerda es el bulto entre sus piernas, pero no voy a arriesgarme.

El cielo me ha mandado un ángel pero no volveré al infierno. Estoy muy bien donde estoy, gracias.

―Hasta otra, Malachite; cuídate, Jedite.

Sonríen con disculpa y desaparecen, yo solo soy una amiga (Ok, na

MUY buena amiga, me concedo eso) pero ellos son los que están

enamorados.

Meto las llaves en la cerradura y me giro para ver a Ojos Azules, que sigue mirándome, embobado.

―Buenas noches ―digo, y él reacciona y se mete como alma que lleva el diablo dentro de la casa de la señora Zirconia.

No me pregunto qué hace ahí, sencillamente, no quiero pensar en él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Estoy sentada frente al ordenador en la sala de profesores (sí, soy profesora) mirando a ver qué pone en Wikipedia sobre el trabajo que mandé a mis alumnos de Bachillerato sobre la fiesta estadounidense del cuatro de Julio. Luego miro en Foro Vagos, El rincón del vago, Monografías, Wikilearning,…

Más de uno se va a llevar una sorpresa este mes…

Lo más gracioso es que no se curran ni la vaguería. Algunos de los trabajos están duplicados, triplicados, todos procedentes del mismo sitio y sin cambiar una coma. Por lo menos corregir trabajos me hace no pensar en…

¡Mierda!

Lo increíble del asunto es que después de haber tenido un sexo increíble con dos machos de esos que hacen parar el tráfico ―_justo después_ ―tuve un sueño muy, muy caliente con el mojigato religioso de mi vecino al que, gracias a Dios, no he vuelto a ver desde hace ya casi un mes. Y, entendedme, no es que creer en Dios sea algo malo, qué va (yo creo en Él); es ser un mojigato, practicante devoto de cada pauta de la infinita Biblia y toda esa mierda que me recuerda a mis padres que me eriza el pelo. Yo misma sigo muchos mandamientos, pero es que, en mi opinión, eso se tiene que actualizar.

Me explico: Hace dos mil años, no había condones. Si te dejabas llevar por la lujuria, tenías bebés de los que o no querías o no podías hacerte cargo. Ahora, eso está solucionado, ¿qué hay de malo en divertirse? Dudo que Dios esté en contra de que la gente sea feliz y busque el placer. Es mi opinión.

Y no pienso dejar que nadie, _nadie,_ trate de cambiarla. Sencillamente, es que me niego. Yo mando, yo tengo el control, yo sé lo que hay que hacer. Y punto pelota. Bueno, ya me he descentrado, me voy a casa.

Me subo a mi Chevrolet Beat verde lima y me voy hasta mi casita, mi pisito cerca del centro. Me subo al ascensor, porque, sinceramente, no me voy a subir siete pisos a pata. Aunque sea sano. Aunque te de buena figura. Los ascensores están para algo. Abro la puerta de mi casa y miro el teléfono. Seis llamadas perdidas. Todas de mi madre. Eso es malo.

Si llama mi padre es que no pasa nada, ya que su tacto no es precisamente una de sus virtudes. Sí lo es de mi madre, siempre que pasa algo, llama ella. Y no es como si llamara para ver qué tal estoy, no es como si nos odiáramos, es mi madre (yo soy su hija), pero no tenemos una relación muy estrecha… Está sonando la línea, a ver cuándo lo coge, porque…

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Mamá?

― ¿Serenity? ―Cómo odiaba que me llamara así. Serena, por favor.

―Tengo un par de llamadas tuyas… ―digo con tacto.

―Sí, sí… Tu padre y yo queríamos invitarte a cenar al Zalacaín, en el paseo de la Castellana, ¿te acuerdas?

Claro que se acordaba. El rey y la reina habían comido allí una vez a nuestro lado. La noticia iba a ser mala. Mucho.

―Sí, me suena… ¿con quién vamos? ―Ahí había chicha. Silencio.

―Con unos amigos nuestros, querida ―responde al fin.

― ¿Amigos de la Iglesia?

―Serenity… ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Son personas normales ―recalca «normales», dando a entender que yo no lo era, supongo. Y eso es peligroso porque no había cambiado ayer. Había cambiado hacía ya tiempo, de hecho, dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños y… Mierda. Y estaba ya en edad casadera. Mi madre se casó a los veintidós, yo tengo veintisiete para veintiocho.

― ¿Quiénes son, mamá? ―Pregunto con dulzura. Se avecinaba la catástrofe, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

― ¡Oh! Seguro que te acuerdas de Luna y de Artemis. Jugabas con su hijo cuando eras pequeña. Los Chiba. ¿Te suena?

―Vagamente ―respondo. Joder que si me sonaban, estaba coladita por Darien cuando tenía diez años y él ocho. Me sonrojo cuando recuerdo muchas de las cosas que habíamos hecho los dos cuando éramos pequeños. (Bañarnos en el río, jugar con el barro, burlarme yo de sus novias cuando crecimos, burlarse él de mis coletitas morenas, tratar de meter un perrito en mi casa…)

― ¿Serenity?

―Dime, dime, lo siento, estaba… tratando de recordar.

―Decía que si podrás venir. Luna quiere verte y Artemis también. Además, hace mucho que no ves a su hijo, ¿puedes el viernes?

―Sí, pero…

―Decidido, entonces. ¡Hay, niña, qué ilusión más enorme! ¡Todo gracias al Señor! ¡Verás como la cena será estupenda y…! Cielo… Ponte un vestido… elegante, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi madre probablemente se pensaba que me iba a presentar en el

Zalacaín con un traje de cuero y una fusta. Aunque, por otro lado, no sería tan mala idea: Seguro que se le quitaban las ganas de presentarme a sus amigos.

―De acuerdo ―respondo al final. Nada más porque sí que quería ver a Darien. Cuando tenía quince años le había dado mi primer beso. Él tenía trece y se había quedado tan petrificado que no había movido un dedo para hacer nada, ni si quiera apartarme. Había sido la última vez que lo había visto.

Cuelgo y miro en mi armario. Tengo un par de vestidos bastante recatados (Navidades, Acción de Gracias y demás con mis padres), pero nada como lo que necesito para esta ocasión.

Salgo de mi casa y cierro con llave, cuando me encuentro con Ojos

Azules, que ya ha llamado al ascensor. Se gira y me mira y yo me cago en todo. No puedo decirle que voy por las escaleras, es de idiotas, y no puedo volver a entrar en casa, es de subnormales. _Ding_. El ascensor ha llegado.

― ¿Bajas? ―Me pregunta. Hay espacio para seis personas, ni un claustrofóbico podría negarse.

―Claro ―gruño. Tengo la garganta oprimida.

¿Se me hace a mí o esta mierda de ascensor va muy despacio justo hoy? Y, de repente, se para. Miro con los ojos abiertos a Ojos Azules y veo que tiene la mano apoyada en el botón de «Stop» y me pregunto qué cojones está haciendo el muy bastardo. Como si no me importara pasar aquí el rato.

― ¿Te van los gays?

Le miro sorprendida por la ocurrencia y no se me ocurre qué contestarle. No sé a qué viene esto ahora, ni por qué me lo pregunta, pero no me río.

―Eh… Es un poco masoquista, ¿no crees?

―No… Uh… Es que… El otro día… eran dos.

―Sí.

―Y… Ah… Tú… ―Mira que tenía un moreno dorado precioso, pero cada vez estaba más como burdeos. ―Es decir… _estabas_ con ellos.

―Si a lo que te refieres es que besaba a uno mientras acariciaba el pene al otro, sí, estaba con ellos. Y no son gays, son bisexuales. Y solo soy una amiga que les da un poco de… diversión, si es ese otro estar con ellos. ¿Te supone algún problema mi vida personal y privada?

―No. Es solo que me pareció muy excitante. Solo era curiosidad, lo siento ―alarga la mano para darle al botón de nuevo cuando, no me preguntéis por qué, le agarro de la muñeca para que no lo haga.

― ¿Qué te pareció excitante? ―Pregunto, para sorpresa de los dos.

―Agarrabas al peli-plata para besarlo y tenías al rubio… también bajo tu… merced. Tú llevabas el control. Dominabas a los dos hombres…

―¿Y eso te excita? ―Inquiero, pues aunque sigue rojo como un tomate, sus ojos me rehúyen, tímidos, y un amiguito asoma la cabeza más abajo.

―Sí ―susurra, tan bajito que me cuesta oírlo.

Entonces, no puedo evitarlo y le agarro violentamente de sus largos

mechones azabaches para atraerlo a mi boca. Él la abre la boca y arraso con mi lengua en el interior de ésta. Bailo con él, muerdo sus labios y vuelvo a introducirme de nuevo. Es un desafío, tiene la actitud de un buen sumiso, se excitó viéndome tomar el control, tiene un cuerpo… y unos ojos… Y, por Dios, que soy humana. Tanta tentación es irresistible.

Me separo de él, le miro fijamente. Tiene el pelo revuelto, los ojos vidriosos y los labios hinchados y con una heridita carmesí que saboreo en mi propia boca ahora mismo.

―Túmbate ―ordeno. Y, tras una pausa dubitativa, se tumba en el suelo del ascensor.

Me arrodillo entre sus piernas abiertas. Tiene la bragueta bajada y un pene impresionante asoma entre los lados de la cremallera. Un pene claro en contraste con sus morenos brazos. Qué mono.

―Tócate ―demando, colocando mis manos en sus rodillas y admirando la orgullosa erección.

Comienza dubitativo, con torpes movimientos; os juro que me pregunto cómo narices se corre este hombre con semejantes masturbaciones. Claro que, con el físico que tiene, es probable que haga tiempo desde que se ha marcado un solo… pero es un tipo serio, si no se ha marcado un solo, era a dos bandas, y lo mismo tiene novia. No. Pero, ¿y si la tiene?

―Para. ―Él para. ―¿Tienes novia? ―Niega con la cabeza, jadeando un poco, y la verdad es que hay que reconocer que hay que ser un poco zorra para dejarle así, pobrecillo. ―Perdona, sigue.

Me mira con duda, y vuelve a la carga, o al intento, para ser más precisos, porque es penoso cómo lo hace. Y al ver que le tiembla un poco la mano, veo que está nervioso.

―No. Así.

Le rodeo su mano con mi palma y agarro firmemente su extremidad.

Voy subiendo y bajando poco a poco, hasta que cada vez aprieto un poquito más y aumento la velocidad. Le suelto, advirtiéndole de que siga y no eyacule, y atraigo su otra mano hacia sus testículos.

―Masajéalos. Así, sí, muy bien… un poco más… así, perfecto…

Cada vez jadea con más fuerza, pero no voy a permitir que se corra, aún no. Maldigo por no llevar falda y abro la bragueta de mis minúsculos vaqueros, bajo mis braguitas de encaje amarillo pálido y le miro.

―Tócame.

Me mira con incertidumbre y yo sonrío. Ojos Azules tiene un calentón bastante importante y le estoy dejando con las ganas. Al ver que no se mueve, rodeo su mano izquierda y la atraigo hasta mi clítoris, frotando con fuerza.

Rodeo la erección con mi propia palma y comienzo a subir y bajar, rápido, fuerte, duro, sin delicadezas ni contemplaciones.

―Córrete ―gimo, cuando estoy casi al borde. Antes de acabar la palabra, él ya ha derramado su leche y frota, sin que yo se lo diga, muchísimo más duro y con más salvajismo.

Me atrae a su regazo y yo, sorprendida, no digo nada. No obstante, cuando voy a abrir la boca, introduce con su otra mano un dedo en mi interior, y luego otro y otro, mientras los mete y los saca con violencia. Tanta, que estoy botando sobre él y tengo que agárrame a sus hombros para no desequilibrarme. No puedo hablar, estoy demasiado ocupada jadeando y teniendo un orgasmo como para regañarle. Y me vengo muy fuerte, demasiado para no haber tenido una polla en mi canal. Jesús. Estoy sofocada y sudorosa y MUY satisfecha.

―Gracias ―susurro en su cuello, dejando un beso húmedo.

Noto cómo el pequeño soldado está creciendo debajo de mi culo y me río, pues se ha recuperado muy deprisa el chaval.

Me voy a quitar una gotita de sudor que cae por mi frente con el dorso de la mano y, de repente, veo la hora en mi reloj.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡joder! ¡El vestido!

Le doy rápidamente al botón para bajar al portal mientras me subo las braguitas y me abrocho los pantalones. Y salgo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. ¡Me muero! ¡Como me hayan cerrado las tiendas, un mes sin sexo!

Luego rompería el celibato con el no tan santo Ojos Azules, seguro, pero sería toooodo un mes sin sexo.

Lo último que pienso antes de meterme en mi coche color lima es que he dejado a todo un bombón tumbado en el ascensor, con las piernas abiertas, jadeante, sudoroso y con una erección de campeonato.

Definitivamente, soy un pelín zorra.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

El toldo semicircular me resguarda de la llovizna y entro en la entrada con bar y llena de sillas negras. Un galante hombre vestido de negro me escolta hasta la mesa en la que están mis padres, Luna y Artemis, pero ni rastro de Darien. ¿Se habrá echado atrás? Espero que eso no se traduzca en otra «cita con padres».

Ah, por cierto, compré el vestido, así que mi vida sexual está a salvo. Pillé un vestido escarlata de seda hasta las rodillas, pero el tejido se moldea a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Llevo en el cuello un colgantito de oro con la Virgen María (regalo de comunión) y unos pendientes de oro muy finitos, con unas sandalias de tacón vertiginoso y, en un golpe de recato, una torerita de seda salvaje negra que oculta mi escote (va por ti, mamá).

―Y en el sermón de hoy… ―decía Artemis cuando Luna le interrumpió con un chillidito.

― ¡Serenity! ¡Estás divina, querida!

―Hola, señora Chiba.

― ¡No me llames así, cielo! ¡Llámame Luna!

―Hola, Luna ―Le doy dos besos. ―Hola, Artemis ―otros dos besos. ―Mamá ―beso, beso. ―Papá ―beso, beso.

Ya por fin me siento en la silla al lado de mi padre, en frente tengo una vacía. ¿Aún no ha llegado Darien o no va a venir? La madre de éste me ve las intenciones y me responde.

―Está en el excusado, enseguida vuelve.

Aún no me acordaba de tanta elegancia. Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí, paredes burdeos, vajilla de porcelana, cubertería de plata, gente estirada… ya no era para nada mi mundo, quería salir de aquí.

― ¡Oh, querido! Ven, ven, hijo… ¡Ha llegado Serenity!

Dale con el nombrecito…

― ¿Sere?

¿Esa voz…?

Lo siguiente es una escena de película de chiste… Estaba llevándome a la boca el vino que me habían pedido mis padres cuando veo a nada más ni nada menos que a… ¿Lo adivináis? Justo. ¡A Ojos Azules!

El vino se me cuela por el otro lado y comienzo a toser como posesa, mi padre dándome palmadas en la espalda, Ojos… ejem, Darien con cara de preocupación, tendiéndome un vaso de agua; yo, aún tosiendo, le miro con cara de «¿Sinceramente me ves con pinta de necesitar atragantarme con un vaso de agua?»; un maître que viene y me pregunta, como si pudiera contestarle, si estoy bien, mi madre diciéndole a mi padre que haga algo y la madre de Darien diciéndole a él que ayude. Estoy sacando mi vena religiosa ahora mismo mientras le rezo a Dios que la tierra me trague, pero debe de ser que sí que no he sido muy buena porque, desgraciadamente, sigo aquí.

Cuando acabo de toser, fulmino a Darien con la mirada. El resto de miradas están posadas en mí.

―Disculpa, es que…

―Es que mi hijita no está acostumbrada al vino, disculpad ―interrumpe mi madre, con cortesía

Y yo pienso que me va a tocar un rato las narices. Sí, claro, mamá… ¡tú quítame el vino precisamente ahora! Me agarro a él como a un salvavidas.

―Sí, pero… tengo que acostumbrarme, mamá. Déjalo. Beberé poquito a poquito y todo irá bien ―esbozo una sonrisa inocente.

―Bueno, ¿pedimos? ―interrumpe mi padre.

Gracias, papi.

Luna pide pescado: lenguado a la caracola con salsa de soja, como una buena esposa que se cuida; mi madre pide verdura: menestra de temporada, como una buena esposa que se cuida. Y ahora me toca a mí, que me pido un entrecot de buey al vino tinto, como mujer a la que le apetece un filete.

Mi madre me echa una de esas miradas reprobatorias, los demás, disimulan, Darien, mira a otro lado (¡que te den!) y yo sonrío a la espera de un filete de pecado capital.

Después de todos los dramas, la cena acaba sin incidentes, así que tras los pertinentes «beso, beso» me voy a ir. Cuando le llega el turno a Darien, no me deja despedirme.

―Nosotros nos vamos, ¿vale, papá, mamá?

―Si a Kenji no le importa… ―contesta Artemis.

―Tranquilo, hombre, tu hijo es un muchacho decente. ―Me mira como diciendo: sé decente tú también. ¡Ja! Si yo os contara…

Darien se ha salido con la suya. Estamos frente a mi coche, que da la casualidad de que está aparcado justo al lado del suyo, y nos quedamos los dos callados como si no tuviéramos nada que decirnos… Pues, chato, espera que yo sí que tengo mucho que decir.

―Eres un asqueroso, mentiroso, hijo de…

―Sere, ―me interrumpe (para colmo) ―¿sabías que era yo? ¿Me engañaste para tener una escenita en el ascensor?

Yo es que te juro que este al final se la lleva. Pero bien llevada, sin mariconadas ni gilipolleces. Eso, si sobrevive.

― ¡¿Estás tonto, o qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Paré yo el puñetero ascensor?! ¡No! ¡Porque fuiste tú! ¡Que lo tenías todo planeado! ¡Eres un gilipollas! ¡¿Y ahora me vienes con el cuento de que fui yo?! ¡Ja! ¡Ahí te quedas! Y la próxima vez, te la meneas solito y te haces tú la jodida «escenita» en el ascensor. ¡¿Me captas?!

Estoy que echo humo, furiosa como nadie, tanto, que tengo lágrimas en los ojos… ¿o es porque estoy decepcionada? De cualquier modo, lo que quiero es escapar de aquí. Si tan solo pudiera ver bien las malditas llaves…

―Sere… Lo siento. Tienes razón. Planeé quedarme a solas contigo en el ascensor, pero tú me paraste cuando me eché atrás. Y tú tuviste la iniciativa. Y te juro, Sere, por nuestra amistad de niños, que hoy estaba tan sorprendido de verte como tú.

―Vale. Pero me da igual lo que planeen esos cuatro celestinos, no me vas a cambiar, no pienso casarme nunca, ni dejar de comer filete, ni hacerlo sin condón, ni esperar al matrimonio, ni…

―Espera, espera… ―Darien, el muy zorro, va y me sonríe. ―¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién quiere cambiarte? ¿Y qué pasa con el filete?

―¡Tú quieres cambiarme! Y apartaste la mirada cuando pedí filete y me da igual, porque voy a comer filetes, entrecots, chuletas, hamburguesas y la madre que los parió a todos hasta que me harte. Y cuando me _desharte_, volveré a tomar carne a punta pala!

―Y me parece genial. Me di la vuelta para que nadie me viera reírme. Por poco monto yo el segundo numerito

―Ah.

Una sonrisa se expandió por su apuesto rostro.

―¿Así que he dejado a la fiera Sere sin palabras?

―Pfff… Ala… Tanto como eso…

Entonces se acerca, y el tímido vecino Ojos Azules que se pone nervioso por masturbarse delante de la vecina desconocida se vuelve un vampiro que hace que mi estómago se apriete de anticipación. Su cabeza ―sus labios ―se aproximan a mi oído y ahí, me susurra:

―Quiero más de lo del otro día y quiero que seas tú la que me enseñe. ¿Quieres ser mi profesora, Sere? ―Baja sus labios y deposita un beso húmedo en mi cuello, parecido al que le di yo en el ascensor. Sexy. Caliente. ―Di que sí.

En estos casos, se dice que no. Cuando el hijo de los amigos puritanos de tu padre te pide que le domines sexualmente, le dices que no. De canteo.

Pero es que besa tan bien… y está bajando por el cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo que se enfría con el frío viento de la noche mientras su calienteboca sigue creando un sendero, bajando, bajando… llegando al inicio de mis senos… Ay, Dios…

―Sí…

De repente se aparta y vuelve a darme la sonrisa de vampiro.

―Entonces, es un trato ―anuncia.

Y yo vuelvo a la Tierra, preguntándome en qué lío me he metido ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Estamos en mi casa y los nervios se están apoderando de mí. Quiero coger a Darien, tirarlo al suelo y montarle como una amazona, quiero que lama y bese todo mi coño, quiero que me folle hasta que no pueda caminar.

Y lo que él está haciendo es mirar mi colección de discos, libros y películas mientras yo le miro a él. Al final, rompo el hielo.

―Entonces… ¿conoces a la señora Zirconia?

―Es mi tía ―responde sin mirarme, siguiendo con lo suyo ―Su padre es hermano de mi abuelo, pero no se llevan bien.

―¿Porqué? ―Curioseo, con cautela. No sé si le importa que me meta en los dramas de su familia.

―Porque mi abuelo se casó con una extranjera, y su familia no lo vio con muy buenos ojos. Eran muy cristianos y, aunque ella lo era también a pesar de que no era lo corriente allí, su familia no la aceptó.

―¿Y por qué te quedas en casa de tu tía?

Una sonrisa de niño se dibuja en sus labios. Yo de verdad que me sigo conteniendo. Solo por esto deberían darme una medalla.

―Mi tía no es tan extremista. Se casó con un ateo que murió hace ya unos años y se niega a volver a casarse… pero no a seguir saliendo.

Eso yo ya lo sabía. La señora Zirconia es poco más joven que mi madre, pero muy moderna. No es que hablemos mucho, pero me cae bien.

―Es una pena, porque mi familia es muy pequeña. Tanto mi madre como mi padre fueron hijos únicos y yo tampoco tengo hermanos… ¿qué hay de la tuya, Sere?

Joder… ¡cómo sonaba mi nombre en sus labios!

―Es enorme. Mi padre es hijo único, pero mi madre tiene una hermana con tres hijos, y Sammy tiene un niño y una niña. Por no hablar de primos segundos… ―me río, recordando. ―Pero no estoy mucho con ellos. Sammy vive en Estados Unidos con su familia y ni si quiera veo a los que viven aquí, así que…

―¿Por qué?

―Pues porque hay algunos que ni conozco. Todos son muy cristianos, muy correctos y yo… Bueno, qué te voy a contar a ti. Para mi familia no soy normal, así que solo me ven el pelo en ocasiones especiales. Con los que más contacto tengo son mis primos, los dos que están aquí. El resto…

―Te entiendo.

― ¿Cómo puedes entenderlo? Eres el tipo más respetable y correcto que he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo.

―Lo que no implica que mi familia no me asfixie.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Quiero decir que nunca he vivido nada como lo del otro día, Sere, y quiero que sigamos haciendo esas cosas. Tú y yo. Dijiste que me enseñarías.

―Sí, pero… ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? Aquí no va a haber nada sentimental, solo dos amigos teniendo sexo, jugando. No vamos a ir por ahí cogiditos de la mano y no somos novios ni nada por el estilo. Si queremos ir o salir con otras personas, el otro no tiene nada que decir.

Un brillo extraño aparece en sus ojos, pero dura tan poco que ni puedo identificarlo, ni puedo asegurar que alguna vez estuvo allí. Entonces esboza lasonrisa. Es una sonrisa que conozco mejor que nada, es la sonrisa traviesa de un niño alocado cuando ha ideado una trastada gorda. Me da miedo pensar en la trastada que ha podido pensar el niño de veinticinco años que tengo delante.

―De acuerdo.

―Bien ―respondo, casi con miedo.

Vuelve a apoderarse del momento el silencio. Ya no estamos tan cómodos como cuando éramos pequeños, hay una tensión en el aire que antes no estaba ahí. Yo misma estoy muy tensa.

―Sere… Mi tía me dijo que le caías bien… ―Está mirando mis cosas de nuevo. ¿A qué viene esto ahora? ―También te ha visto con tus «amigos» y cuando le pregunté por ti…

Cuando veo que se ha callado y parece que no va a volver a abrir la boca, me pregunto qué le ha contado la señora Zirconia de mí.

― ¿Sí…?

―Me dejó un libro. Me encantó. Y creo que podemos probar un juego tú y yo. Creo que podría gustarte. ¿Lo intentamos?

La curiosidad mató al gato, pero… Bah, ¡de perdidos al río!

― ¿De qué va?

―En una cajita, o un compartimento metemos un papelito en el que escribimos una fantasía, un rol que jugaremos. Metemos tu fantasía y la mía y jugamos la que sale. Luego volvemos a meter una cada uno, de modo que el que no ha salido, tiene el doble de posibilidades de salir el segundo; y así hasta que queramos, ¿qué te parece?

―Que creo que tengo una hucha de metal de esas con cerrojo y voy a buscarla, ¿me ayudas?

Encontramos la hucha. Azul con dos gatitos enormes de color amarillo y naranja. Muy adecuado, vamos. Y recortamos dos trocitos de un folio. Estoy pensando y mirándole, él está mirando el papel pensativo. Me doy cuenta de que estoy más pendiente de la fantasía de él que de la mía propia. Tengo que concentrarme. Lo obvio sería Ama-Esclavo, pero eso no es una fantasía, es mi rutina… ¿Qué, entonces? Tengo varias, pero tampoco quiero asustarle más. Espera, hay una que… Sí. Esa. Garabateo los roles, doblo el papelito y lo meto en la hucha. Al poco, él también mete su papelito.

―Vale. Antes de sacar, uno tiene que guardar la hucha, el otro la llave, así que… ¿Llave o hucha?

―Llave ―digo, antes de pensarlo. Tengo una llave de repuesto y no podría soportar la tentación.

―Vale. ¿Sacas o saco?

―Saco yo.

Abro la hucha y noto los dos papelitos… ¿El de la izquierda o el de la derecha? Quiero sacar el de él, quiero conocer su fantasía. Agarro el de la izquierda y lo saco.

«Pareja de exhibicionistas»

Es la mía. Se la enseño, la mira, me mira, le miro. Joder, habla, di algo.

― ¿Cuándo y dónde? ―Pregunta.

Y mira por donde, no esperaba que dijera eso. Lo mismo hasta lo disfruta. Lo que está claro, es que yo sí que lo voy a disfrutar…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

El sábado había quedado con Mina, mi hermana, y no pude quedar con Darien porque después había quedado con unas amigas para ir de copas. Para lo que tenía pensado, el domingo iba a ser imposible.

Así que estoy sentada en frente de unos veinticinco alumnos de cuarto de la ESO, explicando la época de Hitler, cuando lo que querría es que llegaran las once. Ya.

―Entonces Hitler lo que quería era la raza aria, que era la que consideraba pura, ¿no? ―comenta un alumno.

―Exacto. Pero lo que quiero que veáis es lo que les vendía a los alemanes. Les vendía que «los que no eran puros» vivían bien, cuando la verdad era una muy distinta. Y una cosa que no era común en aquel entonces era filmarlo. Ellos filmaban cortos de todo lo que sucedía y mostraban al exterior una verdad diferente. La próxima semana veremos una película del tema, «La vida es bella». Es todo por hoy.

Salgo de allí y estoy corrigiendo más trabajos, los de las notas informativas de mes, que dentro de poco tendré que presentar.

El día se me pasa muy lento, cuando normalmente va bastante más rápido, parece que estamos en un día con mil horas y que no acaba nunca.

Pero es mentira, porque sí que acaba, acaba por fin y ya puedo quedar con Darien. Sé de una sala de cine interesante y hoy vamos a ir allí.

Espero que le guste, porque él no sabe nada.

―Hola ―la cabeza negra que se asoma por entre la multitud me encuentra con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. ¡Qué guapo que es!

Lleva unos vaqueros claros, con rotos, una camiseta azul y una camisa blanca abierta con las mangas hasta los codos. Su pelo negro se ondula en algunos lados, a su aire. Nunca lo he visto tan fresco, tan natural, tan corriente… Está para comérselo.

Y, ojo, que yo no me quedo atrás. Llevo una camiseta de tirantes que se pega a mis curvas, una minifalda negra que apenas llega a la mitad de mis muslos y unos tacones rojos de infarto. Mi melena rubia cae salvaje por mi espalda y mis ojos azules parecen más azules con la raya negra.

―Estás estupendo ―opino. Él sonríe.

―Ya. Ahora ya sé por qué había atasco, estás arrebatadora, Sere.

No me lo puedo creer, pero los colores llegan a mis mejillas, mi cuello, mi frente… ¡Estoy muerta de la vergüenza! ¿Desde cuándo me sonrojo yo por un cumplido? Le miro. Desde que él me lanza los cumplidos.

―Hay una cosa que tenía que decirte. Una palabra de seguridad, por si las cosas llegan demasiado lejos para cualquiera de los dos. ¿Qué dices?

―Por mí, perfecto. ¿Cuál es tu palabra?

―Piruleta. Me encantan ―me río ―¿la tuya?

Me mira a los ojos de forma tan penetrante, que parece que está desnudando mi alma. Un escalofrío me recorre entera.

―Azul. Es mi color favorito. ―Me digo a mí misma que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que mis ojos sean de ese color, es una tontería.

―¿Desde cuándo? ―¡Idiota! ¿Por qué he preguntado eso?

―Desde que era pequeño ―responde. Y yo me decepciono, mientras que él esboza una media sonrisa, como riéndose de un chiste privado. Me da igual.

No quiero saberlo, para nada.

―Bueno, ¿entramos ya? ―Digo, cortante.

Él, sin embargo, asiente como si nada.

Entramos en el cine y compramos dos entradas para una película de risa. «Amigos con derecho a roce», perfecta. Pedimos especialmente asientos en última fila y esperamos a los anuncios. Hemos discutido sobre quién pagaba las entradas, al final, se ha empeñado él, pero las palomitas y las bebidas las he cogido yo.

Empieza la película. Los protagonistas discuten con sus respectivas parejas y él se va a Nueva York, donde la conoce. Se hacen amigos con derecho a roce y empiezan a besarse…

Acerco la palomita que tengo en la mano a los labios de Darien, que sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, se come la palomita, dándome un lametazo breve en el dedo. Vuelvo a hacer lo mismo, esta vez, es más larga; a la tercera, chupa directamente mi dedo; a la cuarta, agarra mi dedo y me da un beso caliente en la muñeca, y esta vez sí que me mira.

Pongo unas palomitas en mi boca, me incorporo hacia él y las deposito directamente en sus labios; cuando acaba de comerse las palomitas, sigue saboreando la sal que ha quedado en mi boca mientras yo saboreo la suya.

Me acerco un poco más a él y le beso el cuello, mientras él acaricia mis brazos, mis caderas y finalmente agarra mi trasero. Casi suelto un grito cuando, inesperadamente, me sienta a horcajadas sobre él (este hombre cuando se relaja, se suelta pero bien); al final, solo suelto un pequeño gemido, pero el tío que está sentado a unas butacas más a la derecha, nos ha visto.

Me froto contra el bulto cada vez mayor de Darien, con la única barrera de sus vaqueros y mis braguitas. Él gime, coincidiendo con un sonido que hace la protagonista y yo me río ligeramente por eso, a lo que él responde metiéndome dos dedos tras apartar mis braguitas. Esta vez sí que se me oye y observo que el sujeto de nuestra derecha tiene un lindo paquete. Una pareja una fila más abajo nos ve, también; el chico abre los ojos, tratando de ver en la penumbra, la chica nos debe de ver mejor, porque sonríe y le susurra algo a él.

Entonces él agarra del cuello a la rubia de pelo rizado y le planta un beso a la vez que el protagonista besa a la chica ahí abajo. No puedo más. Abro uno de los condones que he comprado al pasarme por la farmacia, le desabrocho la cremallera, me bajo las bragas, le pongo el condón, ahora es la protagonista la que le está chupando a él y yo me bajo sobre su erección. Los dos gimen, y yo subo y bajo sobre el pene de Darien.

Se escucha un gemido de ella, de la rubia, mientras su novio (o su amigo, vete tú a saber) la besa en el cuello, y un par de amigas dos filas más abajo a nuestra izquierda nos mira, o miran a Darien. Yo le agarro fuertemente del pelo y bajo mi boca sobre la de él, arrancándole un gruñido mientras subo y bajo con más rapidez. Mostrándoles a las dos de ahí que es mío. Al menos de momento, pero de _momento_ es mío.

Le beso fuertemente, con ansia, en el cuello mientras le cabalgo y se escuchan sus audibles jadeos, está a punto de correrse y la mayoría lo sabe, lo sabe el tío a nuestra derecha, que se acaricia a sí mismo, lo sabe la pareja de abajo, que mientras la chica mira, el chico ya está besando el inicio de sus pechos, lo saben las dos chicas, que han perdido interés en la película y lo sabe un chaval que podría ser mi alumno que, más adelante, se ha girado para contemplar la escena.

―Vente ―gimo bajito, en el cuello de Darien.

Y el gruñe, lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oigan, con los ojos cerrados. Yo no he llegado al éxtasis, pero me da igual, porque las dos chicas sonríen viendo que yo le he dado un orgasmo a este hombre, la pareja de enfrente nos mira, con aprecio, el chaval se ha quedado con ganas de más, y el tío a nuestra derecha se ha corrido en su mano al vernos. Un cuerno si no estoy satisfecha, viendo cómo Darien sonríe perezosamente.

Pero, entonces, él se acerca a mi cuello y hace exactamente lo que yo he hecho con el de él, lo besa, succionando salvajemente la porción de piel, lamiendo, mordisqueando. Introduce, de nuevo, tres dedos en mi interior, con fuerza, con ganas, y yo acabo como él, gimiendo en voz alta mientras todos nos miran, a causa de los mágicos dedos de este hombre.

―La próxima vez… ―me susurra, casi amenazante. Y, Dios me ayude, mi cuevita se humedece otra vez. ―Nos correremos al mismo tiempo. Conmigo dentro de tu dulce coño.

Le miro con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida; él me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, saciado, amenazante, no estoy segura, tal vez ambas cosas. Y al final, asiento con la cabeza, porque nada me apetece más.

Quiero seguir con esto. Y es hora de que toque una de sus fantasías.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Hoy, martes por la tarde, había quedado con Usagi, una muy buena amiga mía, en un cuco bar en el centro.

Usagi era despampanante, un poco más bajita que yo, con el pelo rubio más o menos igual de largo que el mío, a media espalda, con mucho pecho, diminuta cintura, caderas redondeadas y labios muy llenos. Sus ojos cambiaban con la luz, de celeste a azul, y… Bueno, era prácticamente perfecta.

Yo no tenía complejos, pero un poquito más de pechos, un poquito más de caderas… En fin, todo el mundo quiere lo que no tiene. Y Usagi era despampanante e inteligente, lo que, teniendo su trabajo, a veces se omitía.

Bueno, es que Usagi es stripper, que no es lo mismo que prostituta, para quien no lo sepa, ojito con meterse con mi amiga… que por ahí llega, con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta larga de color lila. Yo llevo unos shorts vaqueros y una blusa, con unos tacones de tamaño medio (hijo, es que no puedo ir al trabajo mucho menos formal).

― ¿Cómo me vienes así? Vestida de profe… ―chasca la lengua un par de veces, regañándome en broma. ―¿Cómo me vienes después de jugar a ser la Dom, sin ni si quiera cambiarte? Los chicos del bar van a querer ser tus alumnos solo para que los castigues, mujer.

―Pues hoy un alumno de segundo me ha silbado por los pasillos, que lo sepas… ¡No voy tan mal! ―Me río, porque siempre lo hago con Usagi, y ella se ríe, porque siempre nos partimos juntas.

―Estás estupenda ―me dice, y me da dos besos. ―¿Qué tal el curro?

―Como siempre. ¿Y tú?

―Anoche tuvimos un problema con un cliente, pero al final se solucionó con el nuevo de seguridad.

―Me alegro, hiciste bien en convencer a Zafiro de que necesitabais más seguridad en el club. Fue una buena inversión.

―Ya, bueno, tú también ayudaste ―dice. Yo bufo, por no carcajearme.

―Como si necesitaras mi ayuda…

―Ya, bueno, basta de hablar de trabajo, ¿qué tal te va?

―Bueno… ¿Y a ti?

―Bueno… ―Y las dos nos reímos hasta quedarnos sin aire, mientras los del bar nos miran como si estuviésemos locas de remate.

―He conocido, bueno, me he vuelto a encontrar con un vejo amigo de mis padres… aunque, en realidad, es el hijo de unos amigos muy cercanos a mis padres… Me acuesto con él ―confesé.

―Uh… Ah… Vaya.

―Eso mismo. El caso es que le estoy, digamos, desinhibiendo, ¿sabes? Y el caso es que me gusta. Me gusta estar con él. Pero si alguien se enterara de que estamos juntos, de que nos acostamos, me refiero, tendríamos problemas.

― ¿Qué clase de problemas?

―De momento, mis padres y los suyos nos quieren juntar.

―E imagino lo que vuestros padres entienden por juntar, es matrimonio o algo así, ¿no? ―Asentí. ―Pues debe de gustarte mucho para que te arriesgues con eso. ¿Estáis saliendo, o…?

―Qué va. Solo somos amigos. Es un poco complicado, pero digamos que sus padres son como los míos y le gusta el mundo en el que yo me muevo, quiere que le enseñe. Y yo quiero enseñarle, poco a poco.

―Espero que esto no se te vaya de las manos.

―Yo también. Más que nada porque cada vez que le veo me dan ganas de amordazarle, azotarle, ponerle de rodillas y someterle, hacer que llegue al orgasmo gracias a mí y cuando yo le diga… Pero tampoco quiero que salga corriendo, ¿sabes? Es una situación… complicada.

―Te entiendo… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―Aún no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Estoy en mi casa, ya por la noche, con el pelo recogido en un moño grande en mi coronilla, viendo una película en Antena3 con un helado de B&J de Chocolate Fudge Brownie, vestida con una camiseta grande y gris de Louis que me regaló hace algunos meses y unas braguitas de algodón blanco con ositos rosas cuando suena el timbre de la entrada. Vaya pinta de Dom tengo…

¿Quién coño viene de visita a estas horas? Sonrío, porque como sea mi madre, le va a dar un infarto al verme de esta guisa.

Abro la puerta y me va a dar un infarto al verme él de esta guisa. Sin pensar, le cierro la puerta en las narices, todavía en shock.

―Sere, abre… ¿Por qué narices me has cerrado con la puerta en las narices? ¿Estás bien?

― ¡Obviamente, no! ¡Estoy hecha un desastre!

―Sere, abre la puerta. Ya. O la tiro abajo, tú misma.

―Vale, vale. ―Respiro. Lleno de aire mis pulmones y me lleno yo misma de valor. Abro la puerta. Me mira, le miro, me sonríe, le fulmino con la mirada, me sigue mirando, suspiro (resignada) y le dejo pasar. ―Cuando esta noche tengas pesadillas, te vas a cagar.

―Si esta noche tengo pesadillas, vendré aquí para que tú me consueles.

Me quedo mirándole con la boca abierta, como una idiota integral, ¿desde cuándo Darien, mi Darien, el Darien que se quedó petrificado a los trece años cuando le di un pico, mi primer beso (os recuerdo que mis padres son del Opus), habla de esta manera? Entrecierro los ojos. ¿Con quién más estará hablando de esta manera?

Me obligo a pasar del tema, no es asunto mío. Él puede estar con quien quiera, cuando quiera, como quiera y por las razones que quiera. Probablemente haya tenido más novias antes que yo… o sea, no es que yo sea su novia ni nada por el estilo, me refiero a que lo más probable es que hayan pasado más chicas por su vida: chicas, novias, amigas (en cuya categoría entro yo; en esta, no en la segunda) y no tiene por qué importarme, para nada.

Aprieto los dientes, molesta. Y que nadie se imagine cosas que no son, que es la una de la mañana y éstas no son horas de andar de visita, ni de llegar a casa, para ser el caso.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Pregunto, quizá un poquito más cortante de lo que pretendía. Él ni se inmuta y su sonrisa no vacila.

―Toca segunda ronda. Traigo la hucha. ¿O prefieres que me vaya?

Hijo de su madre. Sabe que no le puedo decir que no, por Dios, si se ve a la legua que no estoy haciendo nada, ¿qué razones tendría para negarme? Desde luego, no que haya estado por ahí con otra. Quito esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, porque ni me molestan, ni son de mi incumbencia, ni tienen nada que ver conmigo. Así que me veo respondiendo, entre dientes:

―No, voy a por la llave.

Estamos los dos, sentados frente a frente, mirando los papelitos. Bueno, él mira su papel y yo le miro a él preguntándome en qué narices piensa. ¿Estará pensando en una fantasía que le gustaría hacer con otra? Tengo unas ganas de zurrarle… Sonrío, porque aún lleva el chupetón que le dejé ayer en el cine. Si alguna chica pulula por ahí, va a saber que Darien no está cien por cien desocupado. Entonces vuelvo a mi fantasía. No sé si es porque es hoy o por qué, pero lo que más me apetece es dominarle, que sepa quién es su Ama, lo que no es que tenga mucho sentido, pero me digo que hace tiempo que no soy

Dom y tengo el mono. Es como el tabaco, como el móvil, como el chocolate: no puedes prescindir de ello mucho tiempo. Y no es que fume, pero ya me entendéis.

Escribo lo que quiero en el trozo de papel, no sé si él está preparado, pero me digo que no pasa nada, porque son dos fantasías suyas y una mía, por lo que antes de que salga ésta, pueden salir otras dos, con que quizás esté preparado cuando llegue. Meto el papelito después de él y me tiende la hucha, para que yo elija. Me sigue picando la curiosidad de qué fantasías tiene él, porque hoy ya no es un trocito de sus lujurias lo que hay en la pieza de metal, no, son dos. Y quiero conocerlas.

Meto la manita y saco un papelito. Lo desdoblo y observo la caligrafía familiar. Mi caligrafía. «Ama y esclavo» está escrito, lo leo en voz alta.

Él se me queda mirando, como si esperara que yo dijera algo. ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Eres tú el cabrón que me tiene en ascuas!

― ¿Cuándo y dónde?

Es lo mismo de la última vez, y sigue sin dejar ver sus emociones o sus pensamientos. ¿Le gusta? ¿Está dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Tiene alguna objeción?

Tengo tantas ganas de meterme en su cabeza y tantas emociones confusas dentro de la mía propia, que sé que hoy no sería capaz de controlarme, por lo que será mejor que dejemos el asunto por el momento.

―Ya te lo diré. ―Silencio. Luego: ―Darien… ¿sabes que puedes parar todo esto cuando quieras, no? Que puedes decir la palabra de seguridad ahora mismo y todo habrá acabado, que no tienes por qué seguir con esto si no quieres, lo sabes, ¿no?

―Y entonces, ¿cuándo tocarán mis fantasías? ―Se ríe. ―No te preocupes, Sere, lo soportaré, confío en ti.

Vale, genial, estupendo, lo ha dicho en broma, la parte del «soportaré» me refiero, pero es que lo dice todo en broma, siempre sonriendo, nunca pareciendo preocupado. Ya no sé lo que piensa. A los dieciséis o quince comencé a distanciarme de toda mi familia, a penas recuerdo a muchos parientes; me distancié de él, también. Le conocía, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no es el mismo niño, ya ni si quiera es un niño, no es uno de mis alumnos; es un hombre, un hombre hecho y derecho. Y me parece que no tengo tanta ventaja sobre él como pensé en un primer momento. Tengo la sensación de que sabe cada uno de mis pensamientos, de que me ha dejado marcada, y no me refiero al chupetón que me dejó él también en el cine, sino a muy dentro mío, en alguna parte de mi ser que no quería que nadie tocara.

Me parece que esto se está volviendo un pelín serio y yo no quiero salir mal parada. El problema es que no quiero parar. No todavía.

Aún no.

Estoy sentada en el restaurante del hotelito, aunque más bien parece un bar bastante corriente, preguntándome si Darien saldrá como alma que lleva el diablo de aquí. No es a lo que está acostumbrado, no es de su nivel, ni si quiera hay gente remotamente cerca a su círculo social. Entonces, me digo, que no venga, que se largue, que a mí no me importa.

Yo, como que me llamo Serenity (hasta lo he dicho entero), que esta noche acaba mi inactividad sexual con un sumiso y, si Darien se caga, puedo llamar a Jedite, a Marco, a Diamante, a Peter, a Lucas, a Mario… Creo que Michael también está en Madrid este mes y le tengo abandonado…

Entonces entra él, con la gran sonrisa que siempre le ilumina y se sienta a mi lado. Es viernes. Tenemos todo el fin de semana para nuevas fantasías, pero hoy es la mía y hoy voy a dominarle. Lo necesito, lo anhelo con toda mi alma.

Viene ataviado con un traje y me pregunto de dónde viene. Es tarde ya, no creo que sea del trabajo, aunque tampoco sé de qué trabaja, ya puestos. El caso es que huele muy bien, se ha perfumado, y viene arreglado, con camisa y pantalones de vestir. No puedo evitar pensar que ha quedado con alguien, que ese alguien podría ser una chica y que esa chica probablemente suspira los vientos por Darien. ¿Nadie ve la marca del cuello? No, me digo. La camisa, el cuello de la camisa, lo cubre. Y cómo me jode que lo haga.

―Me ha costado encontrar este lugar… No es lo que esperaba ―comenta, cuando llega a la mesa y se sienta a mi lado.

―¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Arañas, polvo, máquinas de tortura y sangre? ―Replico, con mala leche. Lo que hace la inactividad… Y nada más, porque no son celos lo que tengo, no. Yo no soy celosa, para nada.

―Sere, yo no he dicho eso. Simplemente, no me lo imaginaba así. Es como cualquier otro bar. Me lo imaginaba más sensual. Es todo.

―Lo siento, perdona. Estoy algo nerviosa, y frustrada, ya que estamos. ¿Subimos? Ya está todo listo. Recuerda que tu palabra es «azul».

―Espera, espera, «¿frustrada?». ¿Hace cuánto que no...?

Qué rico, ni si quiera dice la palabra. Pero no me va a amilanar, de eso nada. ¿Cómo que hace cuánto que no follo? Joder, pues desde el lunes, ¿estamos tontos? Si ya se ha olvidado es para… Pero, espera. ¿Acaso él ha tenido sexo desde entonces? Luego me dicen a mí… Capullo. Seguro que estaba con una rubia despampanante, mojando, follando como conejos. Y yo en sequía desde hace cuatro puñeteros días.

―Mira, chato, si tú no lo sabes, no te lo voy a decir yo. Pero no es eso. Llevo sin _dominar_ a alguien desde poco antes de lo del ascensor, así que, como comprenderás, necesito saciar mis carencias.

―Pues úsame como quieras y vamos a la habitación. Soy tuyo por completo y un esclavo para hacer realidad tu fantasía.

Hay un extraño brillo en su mirada pero, de nuevo, prefiero no pensar en esas cosas. Son complicadas, ralladas de mente, molestias innecesarias: si no tengo novio es por algo. Lo único bueno que hacen es follar y, para eso, no hace falta tener novio.

Y luego está lo de compartir. ¿Para qué conformarse con uno cuando puedes tener muchos? Lo que me hace pensar que desde que _conocí a mi vecino/ me reencontré con mi amigo de la infancia_, no he vuelto a tener relaciones ni con

Mario, ni con Jedite, ni con Lucas… ¡Stop! ¡Rallada!

―Sí. Vámonos. Ya.

Subimos en ascensor hasta la planta cinco, los dos juntos en un espacio bastante cerrado. Creo que jamás volveré a sentirme normal estando en un ascensor con Darien, y creo que él piensa lo mismo, porque la tensión sexual que corre entre los dos es tan densa que puede cortarse con un cuchillo. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel y unas ganas monumentales de que me folle aquí mismo, pero me controlo. Respiro. Me concentro. No le miro a los ojos, porque sé que es una trampa inevitable para que caiga en la tentación. Aún no, aún no, me repito a mí misma, como si se tratara de un mantra, de una oración. Al final llegamos y consigo contenerme. Tres hurras por mí.

Entramos en la habitación que he alquilado. Es muy cuca, si no te fijas en ciertos detalles, nadie diría lo que va a pasar allí. Y va a pasar, porque la próxima vez que lo haga con una tía, me aseguraré de que recuerde lo que se está perdiendo aquí.

―Túmbate en la cama boca arriba y no te muevas. Si te mueves, recibirás un castigo y tendré que atarte, estamos? Ah, y otra cosa: ¿Qué prefieres: «Ama» o «Señora»? Lo dejo a tu elección.

― ¿Qué prefieres tú? ―Pregunta, con su sonrisa habitual.

Y una propia tira de las comisuras de mis labios. ¿Seguro que no ha hecho esto antes? Naaaaaah, fijo que no. Eso serían días de limitaciones por mi parte que resultarían inútiles, y la vida es perra, pero no tanto.

―Ama. Entonces, ¿Ama?

―Sí, Ama.

― ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad, esclavo?

―«azul», Ama.

―Bien. Ahora, obedece. Yo voy a por unas cosas.

Él se tumba en la cama, sin apartar la mirada de mí, siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos, mientras yo cojo unos aceites. Me recuesto sobre él, dejando los tres frasquitos en la mesilla, colocando sus brazos estirados a lo ancho, formando un ángulo de noventa grados y advirtiéndole con la mirada que ya se puede preparar si me desobedece. Se queda así, es una orden.

― ¿Coco, plátano o frutos del bosque?

―Lo que quieras, Ama ―contesta él.

―Lo que quiero es que elijas, y rápido, esclavo.

―Coco ―escoge, tras una leve vacilación.

Aún no se ha movido. Buen chico. Bajo mis labios a los suyos y le doy un leve beso que espero tome como pequeño premio. Luego, voy desabotonando poco a poco la camisa que hoy me lleva: una blanca a rayas azules. Cada botoncito que desabrocho es un poquito más de presión que hace algo alargado, grueso y duro entre mis piernas. ¿Qué será…? Tampoco es que yo no me esté excitando, este hombre tiene un cuerpo muy tentador, todo músculos ondeantes y bronceados con suave piel, aunque más áspera que la mía. Cuando acabo, le bajo los brazos para sacarle las mangas y él arquea la espalda, dándome (¿sin querer?) en el clítoris con fuerza. Le doy fuerte y con la palma abierta en el muslo y él gruñe. Dudo de haberle hecho mucho daño y cuando veo la erección, sé que no he podido hacerle nada irreversible, está más excitado que antes, incluso. Y eso me encanta…

―Compórtate ―le regaño, antes de retirar por completo la camisa y tirarla al suelo, a una esquina.

Unto mis manos con el aceite de coco y lo extiendo por el abdomen de él, deleitándome en la textura de su piel, en cómo se sienten los abultados músculos bajo mis manos, en cómo se tensan a mi contacto. Y no puedo evitar percibir la intensa mirada que recorre cada uno de mis movimientos, pues hace que mariposas revoloteen en mi estómago, me pone nerviosa.

Así que paro un momento para vendarle los ojos, a lo que él protesta, porque quiere mirar… Pero yo no me puedo concentrar cuando él me hecha esas miradas calientes, es imposible.

―Si lo que quieres es un castigo, sigue así, esclavo ―anuncio, calmada.

Cuando él se queda completamente quieto, comienzo a anudarle la venda. Estoy sentada encima de él, claro y para hacer el nudo tengo que mirar la parte trasera de su cabeza, con lo que mis pechos cubiertos por la blusa están pegados a sus labios. Él los muerde suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que jadee al notarlo a través de la tela y el sujetador. Le pellizco un pezón a él, con lo que jadea audiblemente, mientras le advierto que se esté quieto con la mirada.

Antes de volver a mi tarea de rociarle entero con aceite perfumado, decido torturarle un poco. Se lo merece. Él lo sabe y yo lo sé, porque no se le hace eso a tu Ama, no se provoca tan abiertamente a tu Ama siendo un esclavo, pero como es nuevo, la venganza no será terrible.

Me desabrocho mi blusa blanca, lentamente, haciendo que se escuche el sonido de mis rojas uñas al chocar con los botoncitos. Él está tenso, pero quietecito y obediente, como si de verdad estuviese atado (probablemente porque sabe que este es su castigo y, si se porta mal, su frustración podría ser bastante mayor). Y si no lo ato, es porque pronto va a cambiar de postura y tardo un tiempo en desatarlo y atarlo, no me apetece derrochar ni mi tiempo, ni tampoco el suyo.

En sujetador negro de encaje, minifalda que apenas cubre el inicio de mis muslos y tacones de aguja, vuelvo a ponerme sobre él, extendiendo el aceite. Luego desabrocho el pantalón, le quito los zapatos y los calcetines y bajo la parte de debajo del traje; los calzoncillos le siguen, lentamente, dejándome contemplar a gusto las musculosas extremidades. Completamente desnudo, ya sé que no tiene nada que refrene su vara, pero su tortura, aunque de momento sea leve, no ha acabado.

Le extiendo el aceite por las piernas, los tobillos, los pies, y vuelvo a subir, evitando la cabeza púrpura que me llama. Al cabo de un rato, le digo que se voltee y él gira su gran cuerpo, aprisionando bajo su cuerpo el pene grande y aterciopelado. Y sin quejas, porque sabe lo que le conviene.

Rocío su espalda, sus brazos, sus nalgas de pecado, sus muslos, sus pantorrillas, sus fuertes tobillos… todo con aceite de coco. Él ha gemido unas cuantas veces, pero le ignoro todo el tiempo, porque aunque le masajee y él lo disfrute, aunque esté yo untándole a él en aceites, todo esto tiene un fin, y no es un premio, puesto que aunque no vaya a ser muy duro, ya que tampoco quiero asustarle, sigue siendo un castigo.

―Levántate.

Le ayudo a incorporarse y le pongo unas esposas, él da un respingo.

― ¿Qué…?

―Shhh ―respondo. ―Es un pequeño castigo.

― ¿Por qué? ―Para mi sorpresa, no noto temor en su voz, simplemente curiosidad. Quiero tumbarle y montarle… pero me contengo. Si es que en el fondo, pese a lo que diga la gente, soy una buena chica.

―Porque has dudado, porque alguna que otra vez te has propasado… Sé lo que me hago, Darien. Y si consideras que me paso, di «azul», ¿sí?

Él asiente y yo le hago subir los brazos para enganchar las muñecas a una cadena que cuelga desde el techo y, cuando acabo, contemplo la imagen: Darien está brillante por el aceite de coco, con una venda negra que cubre sus ojos y aprieta su melenita en los laterales, colgado del techo y completamente indefenso. Gimo con solo verlo y el muy pícaro sonríe.

Rodeo el mango del flogger con mis dedos y contemplo el culito prieto de mi sumiso, esperando y deseando que disfrute de la experiencia.

―Te voy a dar unos azotes con una especie de látigo. Se llama flogger. El que tengo es de tiras medianas, no largas, no dolerá mucho. Darien… No quiero asustarte, ¿tienes miedo? ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Estoy nervioso, expectante… Tengo ganas de todo lo que tengas para darme, Ama, pero no quiero que pares. Estoy muy excitado y confío en ti.

―Muy bien. ―Sonrío, y luego le advierto, ya seria, pues se acabaron las tonterías. ―Darien, sé distinguir un grito falso de uno verdadero. Quiero que grites, pero no quiero que finjas y, sobre todo, no quiero que reprimas ni un sonido que pueda salir de esa deliciosa boca. Tampoco quiero que muevas los pies, o tendré que fijarlos al suelo o estirar la cadena para que apenas tengas apoyo y eso sería incómodo, ¿comprendido?

―Sí, Ama.

Le recompenso con un suave beso en los labios y me pongo detrás de él. Le doy un suave azote en la nalga izquierda y otro en la derecha, con la mano; luego, le doy con el flogger, igual de suave, antes de repetir el movimiento cada vez más fuerte. A la quinta ronda, le arranco un gemido, a la sexta un gruñido; ya tiene las nalgas de un color rosa encantador y le doy más fuerte en la izquierda, esta vez, sí que grita, al igual que las cuatro veces que le siguen. Subo a la espalda ¡zas! y no se lo espera, pues grita a pesar de que la carne está intacta. Al cabo de unos gruñidos, vuelve a gritar. Sigo el mismo ejemplo con los muslos ¡zas! ¡zas!, por delante y por detrás (con cuidado de no tocar ciertas zonas sensibles) y continúo con el estómago, observando cómo las tiras se quedan adheridas unos segundos a la piel antes de separarse y alzarse para volver a morder su carne.

Al final, la erección de Darien ha alcanzado proporciones imposibles y jadea como si hubiese corrido la maratón. Le quito las esposas, no se ha movido, y le llevo hasta la cama, para que se siente. Me coloco a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con las rodillas clavadas en el colchón y le desabrocho la cinta. Sus ojos me observan con una mirada turbia, oscura, puramente sexual. Jamás pensé que Darien me miraría así. Me excito más solo por esa única mirada.

―Te has portado muy bien, mi niño. Te mereces un premio. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Te permito escoger la siguiente actividad.

Él se me queda mirando con esa mirada que hace que mis bragas estén empapadas y luego me besa como si mis labios fuesen agua y él un cachorro muerto de sed. Luego sube por mi cuello hasta mi oreja, haciéndome jadear, acariciando mis muslos, mi trasero y luego bajando un pelín para entrar en mi falda de cuero y bajarme las braguitas.

―Quiero comerte ―Hasta ahí llego, no hace falta ser un crack.

―Sé más explícito.

―Quiero comerte ese coñito que está tan mojado por mí, quiero lamer tus pliegues, tu clítoris, quiero morderte para oírte gritar, quiero succionarte hasta que no puedas más. Y quiero que llegues al orgasmo en mi boca.

Ah. Ahí no le puedo discutir que haya sido muy metafórico. La imagen me ha quedado bastante clara. Y, oh, cómo me gusta la idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Me tumbo en la cama y él se arrodilla entre mis piernas abiertas. Me arranca las bragas (mis pobres, _caras_ bragas de Victorias's Secret) y, mirando mi vaina, acaricia la cara interna de mi rodilla derecha y la pantorrilla de la otra. Va subiendo poco a poco, torturándome con sus movimientos lentos, pausados, volviendo a bajar con parsimonia antes de llegar a la tierra prometida. Y comienza con los besos: me deposita un suave beso en la rodilla, en la cara interna de mi muslo, a medio camino de mi interior; conforme pasan los segundos, noto que los besos son más prolongados, más húmedos, más calientes, más sexys, más apasionados y estoy ardiendo por dentro, jadeando por unos simples besos en las piernas, ¡las piernas! Este chico ha mejorado muy mucho desde que le conocí y ya no puedo más. Estoy en llamas, anhelante, creo que voy a suplicar.

―Darien… Mi coño. Ya.

No me responde, ¡y no me obedece! Gimo, frustrada. ¡Le necesito en…!

Ah… Dios… Ha comenzado a besar mi cuevita, con besos duros, salvajes, con lamidas y mordiscos, y menos mal, porque una lágrima se derramaba por mi mejilla, por no hablar de las que se derramaban en la zona sur. Acaba de darle un fuerte mordisco a mis labios inferiores y está succionando mi clítoris. Estoy sudando, jadeando, temblando de necesidad. Noto cómo los tres dedos de él se entierran duramente y con fuerza en mi coño, entrando y saliendo a tanta velocidad que si me preguntaran cuántas arremetidas me hizo, no podría decir si quiera un número aproximado. Temblando, sé que estoy cerca de venirme, y, aunque no lo creería posible, el ímpetu con el que Darien me muerde, me besa, me succiona, el ímpetu con el que me penetra, me golpea el canal, aumenta considerablemente. Y el orgasmo me recorre entera cuando suelto un grito.

Los temblores aún sacuden mi cuerpo y Darien ya ha sacado los dedos de mi interior, aunque sigue lamiendo suavemente hasta que estoy laxa, como una prenda tendida que se deja llevar por el tiempo.

― ¿Te ha gustado?

―Mmm-hmmm…

―Me lo tomaré como un sí ―dice, con su gran sonrisa.

¿Este chico no está nunca serio? Aunque, lo que acaba de hacer, es para sentirse orgulloso.

―Hambre. Comida.

Me levanto y voy hasta una mini nevera para sacar un vino y abro un pequeño armarito que hay en una cómoda donde aún se conserva caliente, bajo una tapa, nuestra cena.

―Solo hay un plato ―observa él. ―Y una copa. Y, para el caso, una silla y solo un par de cubiertos.

―Veo que tienes ojos, Darien ―bromeo, y me siento en la silla, destapando mi solomillo con salsa de foie. Me sirvo una copita de vino y le miro, con ojos acusadores, señalando un punto a la derecha de mi pierna. ―¿Qué haces ahí? Siéntate ya o no hay cena para el esclavo desobediente.

Él se arrodilla, completamente desnudo (y firme), a mis pies. Contemplo la escena: yo, ataviada solamente con una falda que es más un cinturón ancho de cuero negro, con mis taconazos de vértigo y mi sujetador negro de encaje, sentada en una silla con un filete que no podría comerme sola, con una salsa deliciosa, vino en mano; y él, completamente desnudo y a mis pies, servil, queriendo complacerme… Le di la libertad de elegir y eligió darme alas y dejarme volar a mí. Y volé. Joder, que si volé.

Comienzo a comer, le miro, él me mira, enarcando una ceja y yo sigo comiendo, mientras él se está ahí quietecito sin hacer nada. Sé que no sabe de qué va esto pero me gustaría que tuviera la iniciativa. Tomo un sorbito de vino delicioso y… me atraganto. Darien no me ha acariciado las piernas, o los tobillos (a algunos ni si quiera les dejo pasar de las plantas de los pies y se lo tienen que currar con un masajito…) pero no; Darien, no. Darien me tiene que penetrar, sin aviso alguno, con un dedo, mientras que con el pulgar acaricia ese botoncito que… un poquito más… ahí, no, un poco más a la… Ah… Es un ángel, solo un ángel puede ser tan condenadamente bueno (o yo muy buena profe…). Adoro sus dedos, adoro esa manita que masajea mi nalga…

He recuperado la respiración normal, bueno, un poco acelerada, pero ya no hay vino en mis pulmones, los dedos magistrales de Darien me van a hacer volar hacia el éxtasis otra vez… ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡¿Qué cojones está haciendo?!

¡¿Por qué para?!

― ¿Podría probar ese jugoso filete, Ama? ―Inquiere.

Joderrrrr… Sí, hijo mío, toma, pero, por Dios, la Virgen, Jesús, Pedro, San Mateo… por toda la tropa, ¡SIGUE!

Le tiendo un trozo bien grande, con salsita y todo, para que le dure, pero él me mira con esa mirada, esa, sí, la que hace que se te mojen las bragas, o, en este caso, la que hace que lloren mis labios, empapando mis muslos, y niega con la cabeza, con el dedito fijo en mí pero dolorosamente quieto, aunque sigue masajeando mi nalga derecha, que es mi único consuelo.

―Ama… No sé si soy digno de comer del mismo cubierto que ha usado usted. Creo que un esclavo no debe de comer de cubiertos, sino con las manos, pero es que las mías están un poco ocupadas… Aunque podría…

La mano para de masajear, el pulgar se aleja y el dedo milagroso hace tentativas de escapar… ¡No, señor! ¡Quieto parao! Le agarro con fuerza de la muñeca, incrustando bien profundamente su dedo.

―Quieto. No. Te. Muevas. Pero sigue moviéndote, ¿nos entendemos?

Él comienza a mover de nuevo, despacio, y yo cojo el trozo de carne con salsa, tratando de que no gotee, y se la llevo a esos labios hechos para el pecado. Él los abre y muerde el trozo de apetitosa carne, dejando una porción en mis dedos. En cuanto ha probado el manjar, ha comenzado a penetrarme con más fuerza. Me inclino un poco más en la silla (¿ya me había inclinado antes? Estoy perdiendo la cabeza) para que él acceda con más facilidad, lo que hace que no pueda tocar mi nalga, pero sí mi muslo y mi spalda. Se come el resto del filete, mordisqueándome el dedo y lamiendo la salsa hasta que quedan impecables.

Una vez que ha acabado con la comida, yo me llevo un trocito a los labios, mientras que él ha vuelto a ralentizar el ritmo.

Rápidamente corto otro trozo y se lo ofrezco y él vuelve a morder mis dedos, a lamerlos y besarlos, y a (bendito sea mil veces) volver a sus rápidas acometidas. Así, hasta que nos acabamos el filete, haciéndome esperar un poco más cuando lo que quiere es vino. Vuelvo a llegar al orgasmo, pensando que quizás esta vez yo no llevaba el control. Pero me da igual. Me da exactamente igual siempre y cuando sea siempre así.

Alto. ¿Siempre? No, quise decir: siempre que estemos juntos. Los ingleses abrevian, y yo tengo rama estadounidense. Es eso. Mis instintos naturales de abreviar todo cuanto pienso y digo han salido a la luz. Tiene que ser eso, ¿a que sí? Obviamente… Esto es solo físico. Y hablando de físico…

―Vainilla.

― ¿Tu palabra no era «piruleta»? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres parar? ―Darien se incorpora, preocupado, sin saber si ha hecho algo mal. Le acaricio la mejilla, en un intento consolador.

―No, Darien. Quiero sexo vainilla, sexo normal. Quiero que me tumbes en esa cama y no me dejes pensar en nada más que en ti y en mí aquí, teniendo sexo. ¿Podemos?

Él sonríe y me abraza, levantándome de la silla, tumbándome en la cama, besando mis párpados, mi frente, mis mejillas, la punta de mi nariz, mi cuello; me baja el sujetador, para que acune mis pechos, para besar él mis pezones. Un calor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, es deseo, es agradable, es cálido, pero no quiero analizarlo. Se coloca un condón y me penetra, me llena, nos movemos al unísono y culminamos juntos, acabando agotados. Él se desploma sobre mí, con la respiración agitada. Ha sido lento, aunque hayamos llegado rápido y, sobretodo, ha sido intenso, mucho. Se levanta, siento que me arrancan algo que es mío, que me falta algo cuando él no está. Pero vuelve, se tumba a mi lado, me abraza, me da un beso en el pelo, en el cuello, me acaricia el vientre… y ya no puedo más y me vence el sueño. Lo último que pienso es que hoy ha sido muy especial para mí, pero eso ya lo analizaré más adelante.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Estamos en mi casa y no puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo. Es su fantasía, una fantasía suya, ¡por fin! Es muy suave, pero debe de ser de las primeras, o quizá simplemente le apetece esa. Me da igual. Me encanta. ¡Por fin leo una fantasía de Darien! Mira que el que sonríe siempre es él, pero en la sonrisa de tonta que llevo ahora mismo nadie me la supera.

―Entonces… ¿qué te parece?

― ¡Genial! ¿Con o sin gente?

―Mi fantasía es que haya más gente, pero que solo sea yo al que prestas atención, que aunque haya muchísimas personas, solo me mires a mí, como si estuviéramos solos. Si te incomoda, podemos hacerlo sin nadie, claro.

―No, no. ¡Por Dios, no! ¿Después de lo del cine? Ni de coña. Voy a cumplir tu fantasía al pie de la letra, solo… ¿te importa si lo organizo yo? ¡Es que ya tengo el lugar pensado y todo!

―No, no me importa, siempre y cuando… ―Me mira con la que ya tengo identificada como «la mirada peligrosa», esa que me recorre y me excita entera. Madre mía, ¿no hace más calor aquí? ―… yo tenga el control, esta vez.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―Frunzo el ceño.

―Quiero que seas tú la sumisa por un día. Mi fantasía incluye que te sometas a mí como yo me sometí a ti. Siempre puedes decir la palabra de seguridad, ¿lo recuerdas? Lo dijiste tú.

El estómago se me ha agarrotado por los nervios. Sabía que no era sumiso un cien por cien, pero que quisiera hacer de Dom… ¡y conmigo! No he sido una sumisa desde los diecinueve y no he sido sumisa sexual en mi vida…

Luego pienso que él tampoco; de hecho, probablemente él no hubiera hecho una mamada, sexo público, ni habría sido masturbado en el ascensor nunca (por no hablar de ser azotado, de comer desnudo en el suelo,…). Cierro los ojos, sabiendo que las voy a pasar canutas, pero asiento: siempre puedo decir «piruleta». Él sonríe y me hace sonreír a mí. No sé cómo las tías no le violan por la calle, es irresistible.

Suena el teléfono. Mierda. Era un momento muy bonito. Le doy al botoncito verde y contesto mientras Darien va a por una cerveza.

― ¿Sí?

―Hola, cielo, soy mamá. Los Chiba quieren que quedemos de nuevo. Con Darien, también. ―Añade lo último, como cebo, supongo, ya que nos fuimos juntos y éramos amigos de pequeños. (Y ahora, aunque ella no lo sepa).

― ¿Lo sabe él?

―Sus padres se lo dirán, pero dicen que vendrá seguro

.

― ¿Quién es? ―Pregunta él, cerveza en mano, viniendo desde la cocina.

― ¿Quién es ese? ¿Darien? ¿Es Darien? ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Qué hace ahí? Serenit…

Tapo el auricular y articulo a Darien «mi madre», después, con mirada reprobatoria, añado « ¡y te ha oído!». Él solo sonríe y se acerca, como si nada.

―Hola, señora Tsukino. ¿Cómo está? La pongo en altavoz. ―Darien me ha quitado el teléfono, como veis. ―Estoy en casa de Verónica, que muy amablemente me ha invitado a una cerveza, ¿sabe? Tiene una hija muy hospitalaria. Descubrimos que somos vecinos y, ya ve, estamos recordando viejos tiempos. ―Lo último lo dice mirándome de arriba abajo.

―Ah. ¿Y estás bien? ―Pongo los ojos en blanco, ¿qué se cree? ¿Qué voy a matarle?

―Estamos perfectamente, señora Tsukino. ¿Llamaba por algo?

―Sí. Quería decirle a mi hija que hemos quedado con tus padres, ¿quieres venir?

―Claro ―dice, a pesar de que yo niego con la cabeza casi tanto como la retuerce la niña del exorcista.

― ¡Genial! ¿Traerás a Serenity?

―Sí. Llevaré a _Serenity_ ―dice mi nombre con un tono de burla y yo le saco la lengua… Somos peores que mis alumnos.

―Bueno, recuérdale a Serenity que…

―¡Por Dios! ―Grita Darien, y me asusto hasta yo. ¿Qué le va a decir a mi madre? ―¡La cocina! ¡El asado! Señora, tenemos que colgar, ¡se va a prender fuego!

― ¡¿Llamo a los bomberos?!

― ¡No! ―Grito yo, ahora. ―¡No, mamá! Darien lo tiene controlado, pero voy a ayudarle. ¡Adiós!

Colgamos, silencio. Darien me mira como con miedo, yo estoy en shock. Las comisuras de mis labios se abren como un telón de teatro y una sonrisa asoma en mis labios, para luego carcajearme hasta que estoy en el suelo, tronchada, con las manos en mi tripa y roja de la risa. Cuando me calmo, veo que Darien está sonriéndome, riéndose conmigo, o quizá de mí tirada en el suelo, roja como un tomate, dando vueltas y riendo ya sin aire.

―Qué pena que no pueda usar esa excusa todos los días.

― ¿Por qué? ―Pregunto, aún sonriente, desde el suelo.

―Porque la imagen de ti ahora mismo es encantadora. Y te estás ruborizando, Sere.

―Yo no me ruborizo ―contradigo, mientras me ruborizo más.

Él solo me sonríe, con una sonrisa pícara, traviesa, y yo quiero comerle esa boca a besos, pero me contengo y miro el papel.

«Stripper y cliente»

Ya me lo ha explicado. No es una stripper corriente, es una stripper que le hace un lap-dance y se queda con ganas de más. Una stripper a la que se lleva a casa para que le dé sus servicios… Lo único con lo que estoy incómoda es con lo de que sea él quien domine la situación.

―Oye, una cosa… ¿cuándo se te ocurrió esto?

―Es la última. ¿Tú te has dado cuenta de que yo sí he acabado desnudo, pero que tú solo has acabado sin bragas y sin blusa?

―Pues, ahora que lo dices… ―Abro los ojos como platos ―¡Es verdad! Bueno… el espectáculo no estuvo mal ―le sonrío, repasándole con la mirada, recorriendo cada lugar de su cuerpo. ―¿En serio tienes que irte?

―Sí, tengo trabajo… ¿quieres venir a verlo y comemos juntos?

― ¿Sí? ¿De qué trabajas?

―Soy veterinario en una clínica de animales que hay por aquí, por la zona. No está lejos, ¿qué? ¿Te apuntas?

―Vale. Pero antes…

Me cuelgo de su cuello y le doy un beso que me sale del alma. Estoy contenta, me gusta estar con él y quiero expresarlo, quiero decírselo aunque sea sin palabras. Cuando él roda con sus brazos mi espalda y me atrae hacia sí, pienso que, quizás, sin palabras, quiere responderme que él también.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

No, si yo tenía razón. Las tías que hay por aquí quieren violarlo. La niñata-rubia-de-bote-pechos-de-silicona que hace de secretaria (que no debe de tener ni veintidós) se lo ha comido con los ojos, una de las veterinarias que no debe de ser mucho más joven que él, también, una ayudante morena (también chiquilla) con un piercing en el labio, que no para de moverlo (provocando y adrede, estoy convencida) va con una batita verde de estas con escote hasta el ombligo ¿Quién coño les ha puesto batas con botones? Hay que ser muy crédulo o muy tonto o muy verde para hacerlo.

Y eso por no hablar de las clientas, porque Darien tiene clientas, no clientes en general, de todas las edades, colores y formas de pelo, tamaños de pecho, caderas, vientre, piernas, labios, de todos los tipos de ojos, piel, vestimentas, actitudes… ¡Esto no es una clínica, es un pase de modelos!

Escucho una conversación en la que una niñata de esas le agradece que se quedara más tarde para ayudar a su iguana… el día ese que me pilló a la una de la mañana en mi casa, con unas pintas que ni Earl (de «Me llamo Earl»). Me siento fatal. Yo pensando que estaba con otra, y él haciendo una operación a una pobre iguana… Cuando la tipa le dice que cómo puede agradecérselo me cuelgo del brazo de Darien con la sonrisa más grande, más falsa y más de «vete por ahí, bonita» que he soltado en mi vida.

―Hola, ¿quién es, Darien? ¿Una amiga de tu madre? ―Dice.

Hija de puta que es la cabrona, ¡que solo le saco dos años y algo! Bueno, casi tres, pero eso a ella no le importa.

―De su madre, de su padre; como él es amigo de mis padres. Pero nos llevamos mejor entre nosotros ―contesto, sin que nadie me haya preguntado a mí. ― ¡Ah! Por cierto, Darien, súbete un poco más la camisa, que se te nota el chupetón que te he hecho esta mañana. ―Sonrío con dulzura a la dueña de la iguana. ―Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas? Bonita iguana.

―Berjerite. Y la iguana es Lacitos ―Pobre iguana, pienso.

Es sábado, pero aún así la clínica está abierta para atender a los clientes y el jefe debe de dejar a algunos los domingos, porque estoy oyendo citas para mañana. Al cabo de una media hora, vuelve a salir Darien, sonriéndome, Pechos Silicona y Meto-Saco el Piercing le miran con sorpresa; yo, con curiosidad, ¿ha acabado antes? ¿Tan buen cirujano de animales es? Me siento orgullosa y le sonrío de vuelta.

― ¿Has acabado ya?

―Sí, claro, solo era una operación sencilla, pero el cirujano que había hoy ha tenido una emergencia y me llamaron al busca. ¿Nos vamos?

―Sí, claro.

― ¡Adiós, jefe!

Me paro, le miro, él me ignora y me arrastra a la salida. Una vez en la calle, me cruzo de brazos y le observo atentamente.

― ¿Eres el jefe? ¿Eres el dueño de la clínica? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho, Darien? Dios… ¡cómo he tenido que quedar delante de esa niña! Niña, que, por cierto, no es mucho más joven que tú. ¡Me ha llamado amiga de tu madre! Y yo… Yo he tenido que quedar como una caza fortunas de esas, y encima mayor que tú ―me tapo los ojos con las manos, avergonzada, pues creo que hasta una lágrima se me escapa y todo―, y para colmo, además, le he dicho todo eso de… y lo del chupetón…

―Eh, eh… ―Darien me abraza y yo no me resisto, me siento bien ahí. ―Me ha encantado que le dijeras eso, que lo sepas. Y no pasa nada, Sere, ¿me oyes? ―Me está acariciando el pelo y, la verdad, es que se me está pasando el disgusto. ―No pasa nada, me ha gustado, ¿vale?

―Eres un tío raro ―afirmo, más calmada.

―Bueno, tú también eres una tía rara, así que somos un par de raros. Pero nos lo pasamos bien, ¿no? Anda, vamos a comer, ¿quieres?

Asiento con la cabeza y me dejo llevar hasta un sitio de tapas, donde pedimos salchichitas, calamares, patatas bravas y huevos revueltos. Debería de darme vergüenza comer tanto, pero delante de Darien no tengo. Además, él come mucho más que yo, no sé cómo mantiene ese cuerpazo.

Él me da dos besos cuando nos vamos a despedir y yo le sonrío, le miro, le agarro de la nuca, le atraigo hacia mí y le planto un beso en los morros, en medio de la calle, y sí, después de haberme puesto las botas en tapas, porque después, como nos quedamos con hambre, pedimos unas croquetas y unos chipirones. Y postre, claro.

Conduzco hacia mi casa y llamo a Zafiro, el dueño del club de striptease, para a ver si me puede hacer el favor.

― ¿Diga?

― ¡Zaf! ¿Cómo te va?

―Hombre, Sere, muy bien. ¿Y a ti? Hace mucho que no te pasas por el club a tomarte una copa, hay un par de nuevos chicos que te encantarían.

―Pues te llamaba por el club, precisamente. ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un hueco y dejarme la barra unos minutos para actuar? A un amigo le gustaría verme y quiero llevarle ahí.

―No sé, Sere, esta noche está todo cubierto… ¿no puede ser el domingo? ¿O la semana que viene?

―El domingo imposible y no voy a aguantar una semana entera. Anda, Zaf… Porfi, ¿por los amigos? ―Oigo un suspiro resignado al otro lado de la línea y contengo las ganas de dar saltos.

―Habla con Usagi, a ver si te deja su turno. Os aclaráis vosotras lo de las propinas, ¿vale? Yo ahí no me meto.

― ¡Eres genial! ¡Un beso! ¡Chao!

Hablo con Usagi, le dan igual las propinas, no quiere nada, pero le voy a dejar en el camerino un porcentaje, porque no es justo, es su trabajo, aunque gane un porcentaje de los beneficios al ser socia del club.

He llamado a Darien, que debe de estar ya sentado en el club, tomándose una copa. Yo no salgo hasta dentro de un rato y me estoy preparando para mi actuación. Estoy nerviosa. Probablemente, lo normal es ponerse nerviosa cuando una se va a desnudar delante de unas treinta personas o más, aunque algunas ya bebidas, que probablemente se hagan pajas mientras lo haces. O te toquen el culo, o el pecho, o te den dinero.

Pero no. Yo me tengo que poner nerviosa por uno en concreto.

Me pongo un aceite con sabor a caramelo (que sé que le gusta) por todo el cuerpo, repasando los pezones, con cuidado del piercing del izquierdo. Me lo he cambiado. Antes tenía dos bolitas, para que no se notara, pero hoy me he puesto un arito de oro con una piedra azul turquesa, a juego con el del ombligo, del mismo material y con la piedrecita. Un ojo de la cara que me ha costado, pero no me van los de metal, que luego vienen las infecciones, y son zonas delicadas. (Sí, soy hija digna de mi madre, hasta llevo un moño, que me soltaré en el escenario, pero lo llevo).

Me coloco unos pendientes de aro muy enormes que hay en el tocador de Usagi y me pinto los labios de rojo y los ojos con sombra oscura y lápiz negro, con rímel. Estoy genial. Nunca he ido tan maquillada pero, hey, que hoy soy una stripper.

Y es ahora cuando contemplo los vestidos. ¿Os lo podéis creer? Ni si quiera tengo baile ni nada, ni una idea, estaba demasiado ocupada con… otras cosas. Entonces, encuentro un traje de Dom… bastante peculiar. Y me parece una buena metáfora: ¿No voy hoy a tratar de quitarme mi traje de Dom para ser una sumisa para Darien? Así que me lo pongo.

Me coloco las medias de rejilla, poco a poco, imaginando la cara de Darien cuando vea que me las quito delante de todo el mundo. Me coloco los guantes negros hasta los codos, como una actriz de las de antes, pensando en hacerlo igual que ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y deslizando el material lentamente por mi brazo. Un sujetador negro y unas bragas de encaje que ya me traía (y que Darien ya conoce, pero bueno) hacen la base. Me muero de ganas de ver su reacción cuando vea mi arito. Una falda de cuero negro con la que tengo una seria discusión para que entre es la siguiente prenda. Veo la liga y me la coloco, atrapando un látigo en ella. Me cubro lo que es la parte baja con una falda más larga (sí, quiero que esto dure, pero estoy segura de que él en concreto lo va a apreciar) de color negro, también, como si fuera mojigata. Una blusa de tirantes y con un tenue encaje es lo que precede a una gabardina que me cubre entera, hasta las muñecas. Me miro y no me gusta mucho la gabardina con las botas altas y los guantes negros, voy demasiado oscura, pero sé que quedan genial con el conjunto más abajo, que enseña mucha carne.

Por último, me pongo un collar que parece de perlas que compré el otro día en el chino. Es la única escena planeada.

― ¿Estás lista?

―Más o menos, Usagi. ¿Qué canción pongo? ¿Y qué voy a hacer en la pista? Creo que me está entrando pánico, por cierto.

Usagi me mira de arriba abajo y me sonríe.

―Tengo una ligera idea, pero te voy a prestar a un par de chicos y enseñarte un par de movimientos, ¿quieres?

Asiento mientras ella me arrastra hasta dos tipos que… bien, se nota que trabajan con el cuerpo. Uno es rubio de ojos dorados y el otro es moreno de ojos negros. Son muy parecidos, más o menos la misma altura, el mismo tono de músculos y parecidos rostros.

―Es un dúo. Chicos, poneos lo del mes pasado de Marilyn Monroe. Ven, Sere, ponte aquí… haz un paso que sea más o menos así… luego coges a uno de los chicos y le acaricias el cuello, como así…

La escucho, con una sonrisa, mientras me planifica el baile. Lo hace todo espontáneamente, es una genio. No me extraña que se dedique a esto, ni que tenga tanto éxito, ni que Zaf la haya hecho socia, ni que continúe con sus estudios para coreógrafa profesional. Es muy fácil aprender con ella los pasos, y no es que sea mala en el baile, pero es que los hago genial con sus consejos.

Ella deja de hacer el doble papel de chicos cuando éstos llegan, vestidos tan solo por unos mocasines, unos pantalones de vestir y un sombrero negro.

Les miro. ¿No me quitó él ya el control el otro día? Pues ya veremos cómo le sienta que su stripper baile con estos dos.

Sonrío. La venganza es dulce.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

Una música suave y lenta comienza a sonar y Diego y Álvaro avanzan lentamente por el escenario. Hay un sonido repentino de trompetas y se quedan quietos como estatuas: mi señal.

Usagi me dijo que si improvisaba, ellos me seguirían, pero prefiero no cargarme mucho su obra.

Me acerco a Diego, el moreno, y le acaricio la mandíbula un instante, con lo que él «despierta» y vuelve a moverse, atraído a mí. Me acompaña entre fluidos movimientos que compartimos hasta Álvaro, al que le acaricio la espalda antes de que se arquee, como si adorara mi contacto. Entonces se voltea y me rodean, y yo me escapo hacia el lado del escenario que está más cerca del público. En otro sonido de trompetas, muy al estilo del jazz, les paro con la mano y ellos se quedan quietos. Dejo que la gabardina se deslice por mis hombros y me doy la vuelta, pero mirando al dúo de detrás, no a Darien.

Solo entonces le dirijo una rápida mirada para lanzarle la gabardina, pero vuelvo con los otros dos. Espero que se esté volviendo tan loco como loca me volvió a mí.

Una floritura al rubio, a Álvaro, y éste se arrodilla en el suelo, mientras Diego me da una mano, como si fuese a subir a un carruaje del siglo diecinueve. Planto mi pie en la rodilla de Álvaro y la mano del moreno es dirigida por la mía, tocando todo mi muslo hasta que la falda está en mi cadera, suavemente… Hasta otro sonido de trompetas en el que me la arranca de cuajo.

Les aparto a los dos, y voy con la escena de los guantes, en la que miro al par de ojos azules penetrantes que hay en el público. Ojos oscuros. Bien.

Acabo con el último trozo, entre movimientos sensuales, y tiro los guantes a nadie en particular.

Unas manos me abrazan por la espalda, recorriéndome el abdomen, y me quitan la blusa negra. ¿Esto era parte del espectáculo? Miro a Darien, sus ojos más oscuros, ¿por celos? ¿Por excitación? Sea lo que sea no me importa, porque vamos a acabar en el mismo sitio, aunque mejor sería decir que vamos a acabar haciendo lo mismo, independientemente del lugar concreto…

No sé dónde acaba la blusa, pero saco mi látigo y golpeo exactamente a un milímetro del zapato de Diego: sé cómo usarlo y, entre la reacción de él y el movimiento ondulante que hace, parece que le he dado un buen pellizco.

Cuando el látigo va hacia atrás, Álvaro lo agarra y me lo quita, tirándolo al escenario.

Me suelto el pelo, en un momento en que la canción va lenta, y le miro con desafío. Al final, con mis medias, mis botas y mi sujetador, con el collar, hago un solo, moviéndome con el fluir de la música, con mis ojos fijos en los azules de él, de Darien. En otro estallido me arranco el collar barato y las perlitas caen por todo el escenario.

Diego y Álvaro se unen, bien pegaditos a mí, y yo sigo mirándole a él. Álvaro se arrodilla para quitarme las botas, mientras que Diego se encarga de quitarme el sujetador. Álvaro se levanta y me da la vuelta, para abrazarme desde atrás (cosa que no estaba en la coreo) y Diego sube mi pierna con la mano en la parte de atrás de la rodilla (cosa que tampoco estaba) mientras me quita despacio las medias, apoyando mi espinilla en su pene. Nada de esto lo ha estructurado Usagi. Diego tiene un bulto entre las piernas que noto con las mía antes de que la libere; me echo hacia atrás y palpo con el culo que Álvaro no anda rezagado. No he dejado de mirar a Darien ni un segundo.

Estoy desnuda salvo por las braguitas y cojo las manos que ambos me tienden desde el escenario para descender hasta el público. Zigzagueo, entre pellizcos en el culo y los pezones (a veces, no muy suaves), uno tiene la osadía de tocarme el piercing y tirar un poquito de él, pero yo no dejo de mirar al hombre hacia el que me dirijo. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él y le susurro:

―No he dejado de mirarte, quiero hacerte un baile privado…

No he acabado cuando el dúo me devuelve al escenario. La música desciende, luego un último compás y los dos se agachan. Yo no. Les doy un azote a sus traseros y me quedo ahí, mirando a Darien con una sonrisa en los labios, desnuda salvo por las bragas y con una mano en el trasero de cada hombre.

Se cierra el telón.

Empieza la función.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11

Estoy en el camerino que me ha dejado prestado Usagi cuando la puerta se abre. Estoy vestida tan solo por las braguitas y una bata de seda celeste. Me giro para encarar a Darien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La sonrisa muere. Son Álvaro y Diego.

―Hola ―dice el moreno.

―Hola, chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? Me estaba cambiando.

Ambos se acercan a mí con leves sonrisas, aún con los trajes de la actuación. Diego se coloca a mi derecha y Álvaro a mi izquierda. Estoy contra el tocador de Usagi y me estresa mucho (MUCHO) sentirme acorralada. Esto no me gusta ni la puntita de un pelo.

―Hemos oído que te gusta dominar ―comenta de nuevo Diego, que parece el más lanzado de la parejita.

―Queremos quedar algún día ―expone Álvaro.

―Hoy, a ser posible…

Se están acercando más, así que mucho me temo que voy a tener que poner firmes a estos dos si quiero quedarme tranquila (en sentido figurado, claro está).

―Vamos a ver, chicos. No recibo órdenes y yo elijo con quién estoy, así que id ahuecando el ala, que hoy tengo un compromiso. Ya veremos si otro día puedo haceros un hueco. ―No es que quiera hacerles un hueco, ni si quiera me lo planteo, pero es que tampoco es plan de decirles que estoy en una relación.

Más que nada porque, para empezar, no es realmente cierto.

―Largo. Ya ―ladra una autoritaria voz. Se me erizan los pelos de la nuca y no me creo lo que veo: Darien está serio, con la mandíbula apretada, y una mirada que haría que me meara en las bragas si fuera dirigida a mí. ¿Quién es éste y qué ha hecho con el Darien de las últimas semanas? No veo ni rastro de su habitual sonrisa y parece de todo menos manso.

Diego y Ángel salen como alma que lleva el diablo del camerino y pienso que si quería si quiera pensar en estar con ellos, está absolutamente seguro que no hay la menor posibilidad de que quieran acercarse a mí de nuevo.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso?

―¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú en cuanto han llegado? ―Replica él.

Tiene una mirada oscura y no sé con certeza la causa de ésta. Sé que hay mucha electricidad en el aire, que los humos están calentitos y que se avecina tormenta. ¿Tendría que plantar cara o salir corriendo? No soy de huir, así que le contemplo con expresión arrogante.

―Porque han oído hablar de mí y querían quedar conmigo, por eso. Aunque ahora no van a querer, ya que los has espantado.

―Ah… Así que querían que les dieras unos azotes… Muy romántico.

― ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! Según recuerdo, a ti no pareció disgustarte, chaval. Y fue exactamente lo mismo. ―No. Para mí no lo fue. Pero que se refiera a mi vida sexual, a lo que compartimos juntos, como «unos azotes» me enerva tanto que quiero golpearle.

― ¿Fue lo mismo? Según recuerdo, acabaste suplicándome que te follara, guapa. ¿O no lo recuerdas?

―Pues no. No te supliqué. Ni si quiera creo recordar haber mencionado un simple «por favor», para el caso.

―Pero es que no hace falta hablar para que tus ojos me supliquen, Serena. No hace falta que supliques para que tu cuerpo responda al mío y yo entienda lo que él me está pidiendo.

Tiene gracia que yo cada vez grite más y él acabe soltando las últimas palabras en un ronroneo. Se acerca a mí y me quita la bata de un tirón que no tiene nada de delicado. Le miro al rostro y no veo ni rastro de su sonrisa, no veo rastro del Darien al que he ido conociendo las últimas semanas. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Le conozco tan bien como creía?

―Para ya. No quiero verte así. Lárgate.

Eso parece enfurecerle más y me arranca las bragas, haciéndome daño en los muslos cuando éstas se parten.

― ¿Yo me tengo que largar y ellos podían quedarse aquí contigo, como si nada, cuando tú y yo ya habíamos quedado? Dime una cosa, Sere, ¿a cuántos tíos te has tirado a la vez que follabas conmigo? ¿A cuántos? Dime. Estoy deseando saberlo. ¿Diez? ¿Doce? ¿De uno en uno, o de tres en tres?

― ¡Pero serás gilipollas! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, anormal?! ¡¿Quién coño te ha dado permiso para meterte en mi vida privada cuando no tienes ni puta idea ni sabes una mierda sobre mí?! ¡¿Quién te ha convertido en mi hermano mayor de repente?!

― ¿Tu hermano mayor? ―Una risa ronca, seca, cruel, sale de su boca. ―Yo no me acerco para nada a un hermano tuyo, cariño. Un hermano no te hace lo que te voy a hacer ahora, ni sueña con hacértelo todas las noches. Un hermano no quiere follarse a su hermanita en la sala de operaciones mientras está con un cliente. No, señora. Yo no me parezco en nada a un hermano mayor en lo que a ti respecta.

Y mientras dice eso, se baja la bragueta, me clava los dedos en las nalgas y me sube al tocador, abriéndome las piernas. Cuando acaba de decir la frase, me penetra con envestidas tan duras que tengo que agarrarme a Darien para no caerme y boto sobre él, haciendo que mis tetas salten y que jadee, luchando por obtener algo de oxígeno. El orgasmo es inminente y me viene con una fuerza brutal, dejándome con lucecitas en el borde de mi visión y agotada mientras él sigue embistiendo hasta que me llena con su semen.

Él también está jadeando, pero cuando hago la tercera tentativa de salirme de sus brazos, que me tenían con un cierre prácticamente hermético, me deja ir, aunque reticente.

Tengo lágrimas en los ojos, para mí Darien no era un tío con el que follar. Él era especial, era mi amigo, confiaba en él, le quería y se ha reducido a esto. A nada. ¿Qué quiere que haga ahora? ¿Qué continúe como si no hubiera pasado nada? Un sollozo se me escapa. Darien alarga la mano para consolarme, pero la aparto de un manotazo, sin pensar.

Disfruto estando con él, creo que hasta estaba empezando a enamorarme, pero lo que ha pasado hoy me duele, me duele en el alma. Creo que el corazón se me está rompiendo a trozos, que ya no queda nada y sé que si hago como si nada, o si le perdono, las cosas se van a liar más. Voy a acabar sufriendo más de lo que estoy sufriendo en este instante y no quiero, no quiero volver a sentir esta sensación de ahogarse, de tener las lágrimas comprimidas en el pecho, sin poder respirar, de notar cómo los ojos te arden con tu amargura luchando por salir libre a la superficie. No podría soportarlo.

Lo estoy sufriendo ahora mismo y una persona no creo que sea capaz de aguantar dos veces el mismo golpe. Como si el suelo desapareciera y comenzaras a caer, como si el estómago se encogiera sobre sí mismo y te obligara a doblarte del dolor, como si las piernas ya no quisieran sostenerte sobre este mundo y como si tu única meta en la vida fuera librarte de todo y todos, estar a solas y poder tirarte al suelo para que las lágrimas corrieran hasta poder ahogarte en ellas.

―No quiero volver a verte. No me llames, por favor. ―Lo último sale con un jadeo lastimero y me voy a mi casa, tal cual, en bata.

No quiero pensar en nada ni en nadie, me da igual lo que la gente piense, viendo a una mujer en bata y nada más, con las marcas negras de haber llorado corriendo por mis mejillas.

Tampoco quiero pensar en la mirada rota, un reflejo de la mía propia, que había en los ojos de Darien.

No quiero pensar en nada. Solo quiero llegar a mi casa, a mi lugar seguro, cerrarme y hundirme en mi miseria.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12

Jamás pensé que me reduciría a esto. Mi vida sexual se ha reducido a nada, mi vida laboral está en paréntesis (porque me he pedido unas vacaciones anticipadas, que llevaba mucho sin cogerme unas), mi vida social… ¿qué vida social? Me harté del móvil, lo dejé en Madrid, tengo uno nuevo aquí, en Rockland, Maine. Estoy en la casa de un familiar lejano, en la costa. Mi familia tiene una casa aquí, con un yate, pero preferí la de una tía olvidada de mi madre a pasar unas vacaciones con mis padres, preguntándome qué pasó, por qué me fui de repente y por qué Darien… Bueno, no sé nada de él. Lo mismo sigue igual que siempre.

Al pensar en él, las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos. Falta poco para Acción de Gracias y vendrá toda la familia. Mis sobrinos, Elena y Thomas, los hijos de mi primo Sammy y su mujer, Hotaru, les preguntan a sus padres por qué no va a visitarles la tía Sere. ¿Qué voy a decirles? Le expliqué a Sammy que no tenía ánimos para ver a la familia junta. Él debió de entenderme, siempre me ha entendido muy bien: No tengo ánimos de ver una familia junta y feliz. Me preguntó el nombre del que me había partido el corazón; le respondí que no había sido culpa de nadie. Darien no es para mí y yo no soy buena para nadie.

Mi tía Viluy, la hermana de cuento de cualquiera, siempre cómplice con mi madre, llamó a Sammy para que tratara de animarme. Mi madre llamó a Haruka, hermano de Sammy, para que me animara. Zoycite, el tercero de los tres, llamó desde Madrid también tratando de contactar conmigo. Mi abuela Minako y mi hermana (Mina también) quieren venirse a Maine para estar conmigo. Gracias, por cierto,a mi abuelo y a mi padre por estar tratando de persuadirlas.

Sin ánimos, sin gracia, sin nada, me dirijo al yate de mi padre, que está aparcado en el puerto, al lado de un restaurante que está sobre el mar. Arranco la máquina y cuando vuelvo de nuevo a puerto ya es casi de noche. Es una pena no poder bucear, pero puedo ver la flora y la fauna marina, con lo cual me ha merecido la pena el viaje. Y solo me he mareado unas cuantas veces.

Desde que estoy aquí, desde que le dejé, me encuentro fatal. Estoy hecha una piltrafilla humana por dentro y por fuera.

Vuelvo a casa y frunzo el ceño cuando entro. Estoy escuchando la televisión de uno de los cuartos. Agarro con fuerza un jarrón de cristal que espero no sea muy caro y subo.

Y me tropiezo, haciendo caer el jarrón, que estalla en mil pedazos en el suelo. La figura se vuelve, confirmando mis sospechas.

¿Qué narices hace aquí la señora Zirconia?

―Ah. Hola, Serenity.

―¿Señora Zirconia?

―Zirconia, por favor.

― ¿Qué hace aquí… Zirconia?

―Esta casa es de mi familia, pero solo vengo cuando no hay nadie. No pensé que fueras a estar aquí, sino, no habría venido.

Con esto, apaga la tele y me mira, expectante. ¿Qué quiere que le diga?

―Errr… Esta es la casa de «mi» familia, se… Zirconia.

Se ríe. En mi cara. Genial, no pasa nada, total… peor, no voy a estar, aunque el que mejor putee se lo proponga.

― ¡Ah, sí! Tu… tía abuela segunda, ¿no? La buena de Helen. Es la mujer de mi hermano, Carlos. La abuela de Darien

― ¡¿Darien es mi primo?!

―Lejano. Mucho. Pero sí. ¿No sabías que por eso os reuníais? ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Un vecino de hace tiempo?

―Yo… No conecto mucho con la familia… ni si quiera la cercana.

―Oye, mi niña, ¿tú sabías que Darien era virgen, no? Y que sus padres piensan que aún lo es. Y que se reservaba para alguien especial. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? ―Me suelta, de sopetón.

―Eh… ―No, joder, no, ahora encima de toda mi mierda y miseria, tengo que soportar la carga de mi conciencia… ―Prefiero no hablar del tema.

Que Darien fuera virgen explicaba lo torpe que fue en el ascensor, aunque fuese mejorando conmigo. Yo pensé que solo estaba nervioso por el momento…

¡Ay, Dios! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué hizo todas esas cosas si se reservaba para… para…? Joder, ¡para alguien que acabaría casándose!

―Bueno, pues yo me voy a un hotel, en vista de la situación…

No lo entiendo. Esta casa tiene solo en la planta baja una cocina enorme, un salón gigante, un cuarto de baño monstruoso. En la segunda planta, dos cuartos individuales de invitados con camas de matrimonio, dos cuartos con dos camas individuales y un cuarto principal con una cama King Size, con un baño todos los cuartos con camas de matrimonio y uno enorme en medio del pasillo, al lado de los cuartos individuales. Así que, o le caigo muuuuuy mal, o le pasa algo a esta señora… eh… mi… bueno, lo que sea.

― ¿No tiene espacio aquí?

―Tres son multitud, mi niña ―me acaricia la mejilla y se larga.

Me asomo a la ventana que da a la puerta trasera y me encuentro con que Zirconia le quita dos maletas a un chico joven y las devuelve al maletero. Se monta en el coche y cierra la puerta. Saca la cabeza por la ventana y señala a la ventana por la que estoy sacando mi cabeza. El chico se gira. Le miro, me mira, le miro, abre los ojos, abro yo los míos, corre para entrar en casa y yo corro para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

De entre toda la gente, ¿por qué es él quien tiene que estar aquí?

¿Por qué Darien?


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13

―¡No me sale de los ovarios! Lárgate, asqueroso chimpancé.

―Sere… te repito que me gustaría que abrieras la puerta, quiero hablar contigo, ¿puede ser?

― ¡No! ¡Me niego!

―Antes o después, vas a tener que salir, Sere. Necesitas comer y beber.

―Hay un grifo de agua, un aseo y prefiero morirme de hambre antes que dejarte entrar en mi cuarto.

―No hace falta que me dejes entrar. Puedes ser tú la que salga.

―Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

―No seas infantil, mujer. Abre la puerta…

―No me vas a convencer con tu tonito tranquilo.

―Muy bien. ¿Quieres hablar con la puerta cerrada? Hablemos con la puerta cerrada. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

― ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ―Apoyo la cabeza en la puerta blanca y me deslizo, agotada tanto emocional como físicamente, hasta el suelo. ―Me hiciste daño, Darien. Mucho daño.

―Lo sé y lo siento. ―Su voz baja hasta el nivel de ella, por lo que Darien también debe de estar sentado en el suelo del pasillo. ―Pero entendería que te cabrearas, que me golpearas, que me insultaras, no que huyeras a otro continente. Tiene que haber más.

― ¿Querías hablar o interrogarme? ―Replico cortante, a la defensiva.

―No, disculpa. Pregunta lo que quieras, Sere.

No quiero preguntarle nada. De hecho, ni si quiera me apetece estar a unos centímetros de distancia, ni con una puerta entre los dos, pero me acuerdo de lo que me dijo la señora Zirconia y no puedo evitar que las palabras se escapen de mi boca, como si tuviesen voluntad propia.

― ¿Eras virgen? En el ascensor… ¿lo eras?

―Sí.

― ¿Por qué…?

―No ―me interrumpe, suave pero firme. ―Me toca. ¿Por qué huiste?

Quiero escuchar su respuesta, muy a mi pesar, quiero saber por qué una persona que se conserva tanto tiempo pierde la virginidad en el ascensor con una completa desconocida. ¿Amor a primera vista? Más quisieras, Sere. O no. Ese es el problema. No tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que quiero. Pero estar con Darien es un error porque soy como un huracán, no se sabe por dónde voy a ir, no soy una persona tranquila, ni políticamente correcta, ni… el tipo de Darien. ¿Qué pasará cuándo encuentre a su alma gemela? Que tendré ganas de morir. No, gracias. Sin pensarlo, respondo:

―Porque no funcionaría entre nosotros. No puedes cabrearte cuando hablo con otros, no me gusta que tomen el control y yo no quería nada serio. ―Silencio. ― ¿Por qué dejaste que la cosa continuara cuando te estabas reservando para otra?

―No me estaba reservando para otra. ¿Por qué dices que no funcionaría? Yo no voy a organizar tu vida, Sere. Y no te dije que quisiera nada serio. Podríamos haberlo hablado y haber seguido como estábamos.

―No podríamos haber seguido como estábamos, Darien. No podíamos. ―No doy más detalles. No tiene por qué saber que pendo de un maldito hilo por su culpa. ― ¿Por qué fuiste virgen tanto tiempo y lo desperdiciaste en el ascensor con una desconocida y después conmigo?

―La chica del ascensor se parecía mucho a la chica para la cual me reservaba y no llegamos hasta el final, así que no tuve cargos de conciencia. Y me gustó.

―Eh, para el carro. Me acabas de decir que no te reservabas para otra, ¿y ahora yo me parezco a la chica para la cual reservaste tu virginidad todos estos años? Darien, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

Me está lacerando aún más el corazón, si eso es posible. ¿Por qué no le ignoraba y me olvidaba de él? ¿En vez de Dom, me había vuelto masoquista?

―Quiero decir que la mujer del ascensor me fascinó y me recordó mucho a cierta adolescente que me robó mi primer beso. Estaba enamorado de ella y encontré una mujer que me intrigó casi tanto como la auténtica Serena. Qué sorpresa la mía cuando la segunda mujer que me fascina resulta ser la primera que lo consiguió cuando apenas era un mocoso.

―Darien… ―las lágrimas ya estaban desbordándose desde mis ojos y goteaban por mi barbilla, como un grifo mal cerrado. Me había vuelto una llorica, ¿qué me pasaba? Era un saco de hormonas.

― ¿Quieres preguntar algo? ¿O abrir la puerta? Solo quiero abrazarte, Sere, te lo juro. ¿Me crees?

Alargo la mano y abro el pestillo. No hay fuerzas para más. La puerta se abre y soy engullida por los musculosos brazos de Darien. Apoyo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y soy ligeramente consciente de que le estoy empapando una camiseta de algodón. No me importa, pero quizás a él sí. Con lo último que me queda de voluntad trato de apartarme, pero me acerca suavemente con su mano libre, acariciándome la nuca.

Él me calma susurrando incoherencias que no me molesto en traducir, me calma con caricias totalmente fraternales y no puedo resistirme al Darien del que, ya no puedo negarlo aunque me empeñe, me he enamorado perdidamente y sin vuelta de hoja.

―Te he echado de menos ―confieso, llorando.

―Y yo a ti. Mucho.

―No soy de las que se casan. No quiero casarme. No quiero quedarme atrapada bajo el mando de nadie.

―Lo sé.

―No suelo llorar así, Darien.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―responde, con el mismo tono calmo que un padre usa con una niña que lleva una rabieta encima que no puede con ella.

―N-no… no he estado con nadie de-desde lo del ascensor, Darien.

―Lo sé, y lo sabía. Pero me carcomieron los celos cuando te vi con esos dos ahí. Ellos son dos, cosa que no va a pasar conmigo, porque te quiero solamente para mí y ellos son… joder, parecen tíos de esos que tienen las adolescentes en los posters de sus cuartos, ¿por qué no ibas a estar con ellos?

―Porque te tenía a ti. ―Suelto una risilla. ―Te has vuelto un poco mal hablado, que lo sepas.

―Ya, bueno, me he juntado con malas influencias, ¿sabes? Pero me ha merecido la pena cada segundo.

―No soy tu tipo. Estás fatal.

― ¿Por qué huiste?

―Porque pensé que comenzaba a sentir cosas que no quería. Me hiciste daño y me heriste, porque me importabas. Si seguía por ese camino, acabaría hecha un trapo.

― ¿Y ahora?

Darien me mira, le miro, le acaricio la mejilla suavemente y las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos. ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

―Pues que ya-ya estoy hecha un tra-trapo, Darien…

Me da un beso en cada lágrima, en los ojos, en las mejillas, en la frente, en las sienes, en los labios, en el cuello; ligeros toques de sus suaves labios que se sienten como roces de una pluma y siento que ya puedo morir en paz. Así, puedo cerrar los ojos y saber con certeza que Darien me va a llevar al cielo.

―Estás muy pálida, ¿comemos algo?

La verdad es que sí, no es que tenga hambre, pero una manzanilla para mi estómago revuelto no me iría mal.

Antes de llegar a salir, una vez de pie, Darien me para.

―Sere… quiero que entiendas una cosa. Llevo enamorado de ti prácticamente doce años. No te voy a negar que me haya fijado y he salido con otras tías, estoy hecho de carne, después de todo; pero siempre he pensado en ti. Cuando te vi en el restaurante y me enteré de que las dos erais la misma, le pregunté a mi tía sobre la dominación, porque me dijo que te iba ese rollo. ¿Sabes las cosas que leí? Latigazos que arrancaban sangre, cera caliente en los huevos, carne quemada con el nombre o las iníciales de tu amo… ¿Puedes siquiera entender lo cagado que estaba? Pero lo hice porque quería estar contigo, quería pasar mi tiempo con la persona de la que estoy enamorado. »Y cuando llegué y… y… fue increíble, cada momento, cada fantasía que hemos vivido juntos me ha hecho enamorarme de ti más y más. Has dejado de ser el amor de mi infancia para ser el amor de mi vida y cuando te vi tan cerca de esos dos… perdí los papeles de mala manera y no sabes cómo lo siento, pero tienes que entenderme. Yo también lo he pasado fatal.

No digo una palabra. Me callo. La verdad es que un poco le entiendo y las lágrimas ya salen solas, pero qué queréis que os diga, me enamoro de un tío perdidamente durante doce años, voy a soportar que me unten en cera caliente y luego le veo con otras dos tías… Y yo hago algo peor que gritarle y sacar lo peor de mí. Estoy convencidísima.

―Sere, ―prosigue ―no te hice daño, ¿no?

Sonrío, no, nada. Niego con la cabeza.

― ¿De verdad? ―Insiste, y apoya su frente en la cuenca de mi cuello, casi en el hombro.

―De verdad, Darien, te lo prometo ―le aseguro, y, para romper el hielo, añado: ―Algún día tenías que ponerte un poco bruto, ¿no? Ya era hora de que me tumbaras y me dieras una buena folladita, majo.

Noto cómo se humedece mi cuello y cómo vibra su garganta en lo que sale un gemido roto. Me abraza.

―Te quiero. Te quiero. Perdóname, Sere…

Le abrazo, le levanto la barbilla y le doy un beso. Quizás no tenga que preocuparme. Puedo tratar de mantener una relación con él. Después de todo, no imagino peores días de los que ya he vivido. Han sido las peores semanas de absolutamente toda mi existencia.

― ¿Qué tal si… tratamos de intentar… eh… digo, salir?

Él solo sonríe y me besa, feliz. Yo sonrío y le devuelvo el beso. Es un beso salvaje, un beso necesitado, un beso de «cielo, llevo esperándote tres semanas». Un beso que hace que mi mundo de vueltas y no tenga un suelo bajo mis pies.

Un momento.

El mundo me da vueltas y no tengo un suelo bajo mis pies. De repente, lo veo todo negro y caigo en algo duro, pero suave. Sé que Darien me ha agarrado, pero no sé más. No veo ni escucho nada. Estoy en el vacío.

Mira que me han besado veces, pero nunca me han dado un beso como para desmayarse. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, por lo visto.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14

― ¡Sere! ¡Sere!

La maldita voz no se calla, me duele la cabeza a rabiar. ¿Tanto he bebido? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

Joder con Usagi y sus movidas. Seguro que ha sido ella, siempre es ella. Es la última vez que salgo con la muy capulla hasta las tantas, es una promesa.

― ¡¿Sere?!

Hostias, si es Darien.

Los sucesos de las últimas semanas vienen a mi cabeza a trompicones y le miro, bizqueando. Síp. Es Darien.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Te has desmayado. ―Ahhhhhh es verdad. Sonrío, como una idiota, aún mareada y un poco (bastante) perdida.

―Sí que besas bien, ¿eh?

―Ven, vamos al salón.

No sé cómo llegamos al sofá, pero estoy sentada con Darien a mis pies, con sus manos en mis rodillas y con una taza humeante de té o manzanilla que tampoco me acuerdo de por qué está ahí. Cuando veo que Darien me mira expectante, doy con una teoría: quizás quiere que me la beba. Le doy un sorbito. Sonríe. Sonrío. Mi teoría era correcta, soy mejor que Einstein.

―Últimamente es que me encuentro un poco mal. Mucha emoción junta, no suele pasarme.

― ¿Vamos a un médico?

―Soy alérgica a los médicos, no, gracias.

―Te vendría bien. Podrías tener una gripe.

―Mira, te digo yo lo que he tenido: Un corazón roto. Síntomas: pérdida de apetito, del sueño y de las ganas de vivir, con sus consecuencias: No duermes, no comes y todo te da igual. Suele pasar que te dé un bajón de tensión en esas circunstancias, ¿no crees?

―Sere, joder, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad que…

―No quiero que te arrastres, Darien. Quiero que te calles hasta que deje de bombearme la cabeza y que no digas la palabra prohibida.

― ¿Azul?

―No, idiota. ¡Médico!

Me tomo el té. El silencio incómodo es traspasado y al final ponemos una peli vieja en inglés que hay en la casa, de risa, y acabamos los dos en el suelo, abrazados, viendo la película y riéndonos a carcajadas en las escenas graciosas.

Al final, el tío le propone matrimonio y ella acepta, se cuelga de sus brazos y dan vueltas con una banda sonora pastelosa.

―Es idiota. Por diez centímetros de salchicha va a cargar toda su vida con el cerdo ―comento.

―Bueno, quizás a ella no le parezca un cerdo. ¿A las tías no os encantan estas películas con final feliz?

―Sí. Pero que aquí ella se casa.

―Yo lo que creo es que tienes más repelús a lo que es la Iglesia que a pasar toda tu vida con alguien a quien quieres.

― ¿Por qué? Yo lo que quiero es no estar atada toda mi vida a un idiota insensible que no comprende a las mujeres pero que engaña muy bien. Y luego seguro que la engaña y todo.

― ¿Yo haría eso?

― ¿Tú? No, supongo que no. ―Silencio. Entonces, es cuando lo pillo. ― ¡Oye! Aún así no me casaría contigo.

― ¿Y con otro sí? ―Le miro. Está serio pero no cabreado. Ahora sé que no es que sea bestialmente celoso. Es un hombre. Un hombre criado por gente del Opus, que piensa que la primera mujer es para el matrimonio, que es tuya y que os pertenecéis y sois fieles el uno al otro. No le guardo rencor por lo de hace unas semanas y si he sufrido es porque tenía miedo de sufrir más si estoy con él. Es una cadena continua.

―No, con otro ni me lo plantearía ―Y es la verdad.

―Es decir, que conmigo sí que te lo planteas…

― ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Pero vamos a ver… Te acabo de decir que si salimos juntos, ¿y ya quieres que me case contigo? Por Navidades te regalo un sonotone. Que no quiero casarme.

Ay, Dios. Ay, Jesusito. Que me está echando la sonrisa, esa, esa, la de lobo, la que hace que se me mojen las bragas. ¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a él? Si se suponía que tenía que estar aún un poco cabreada, joder… Pero es que…

―Va… Vamos a-a ver. ¿Qué te-te hace pen-sa-sar que tú ti-tienes lo que ha-hace falta pa-para convence-cerme de que me case? ―Cada vez está más cerca, aún estoy tocadita de antes… Por Dios, cuánta tentación, ¡que la carne es débil y yo también estoy hecha de eso!

―Pues… vamos a ver… ―Me mira de arriba abajo. ―Soy guapo. ―Me acaricia el cuello. ―Simpático. ―Me pellizca un pezón por encima de mi camiseta. ―No estoy mal. ―Más fuerte. Jadeo. ―Puedo ser sumiso de vez en cuando. ―Me mira un momento a los ojos, como pidiendo aprobación. Asiento. ―Te enciendo la piel. ―Lame el inicio de mis pechos. ―Hago que te lata deprisa el corazón. ―Llega hasta mi muñeca, habiendo acariciado toda la longitud de mi brazo, donde late mi pulso como loco. ―Estoy siempre que quieras listo, atento y firme ―dice, cuando lleva mi mano hacia su paquete. ―Creo que eso podría ser un factor importante. ―Me sube la camiseta y baja el sujetador, alzando mis pechos, que están (los muy traidores) duros como diamantes. ―Estás caliente muerde el derecho un poquito. ―Eso querrá decir que te enciendo también la sangre… ―El derecho sufre un poco más. ―Puedo comer a tus pies siempre que quieras. ―Me desabrocha el pantalón. ―Incluso me puedes dar de comer tú, si quieres. ―Me baja un poco los vaqueros y yo le ayudo, desesperada, arqueando las caderas. Me baja las bragas y acaricia demasiado suavemente mi rajita. ―Incluso si me dejas, no tiene por qué ser comida…

―Darien, ¡para ya!

―Y lo más importante… ―Se acerca a mi oído, lame mi oreja, la atrapa entre sus dientes, tira un poco, la besa, me besa en el cuello también por esa zona y luego, con voz ronca, me susurra: ―Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Y se aparta.

Abro los ojos como platos y le agarro del cuello de la camisa, como un matón con un niño pequeño.

―Mira, guapo, si paras, te la corto.

Sonríe. El muuuy zorro sonríe. Pero cómo me gusta esa sonrisa y cuánto la he echado de menos… Creo que mi corazón tiene alas y aletea, tratando de salirse de mi pecho para volar, feliz. Le quiero. No se lo he dicho, pero le quiero. Con locura.

―Como he dicho… tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Me atrae, agarrándome de la espalda y pegándome a su pecho. Me tumba en la alfombra sobre la que estábamos todavía (más o menos) sentados y me da tal beso que, a lo mejor, me desmayo otra vez.

Quizás Darien, después de todo, sí que fuera un ángel.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15

Era la noche de Acción de Gracias, toda la familia de rama americana estaba en una casa aún más grande. Mujeres en la cocina, hombres en una sala de estar jugando al billar, fumando puros y hablando de sus cosas.

Yo hice el relleno. Exquisito, por cierto, pero con una madre como la mía no te queda de otra. Todo fue perfecto y yo tenía la mejor sonrisa de boba que he tenido en mi vida. Soy feliz, idiota y estoy enamorada, ¿qué queréis que le haga?

Una cosa de la cena, para los curiosos: Un familiar que he conocido hoy, en medio de la cena, ha soltado que qué raro estaba Darien, ¡que estaba sonriendo! Que él era un serio, un aburrido… Me he partido el culo delante de todos y nadie ha podido no oír mi carcajada. Darien, sonriendo, ha dicho que desde que está conmigo, ¡lo raro sería que estuviera serio!

Por los que no lo hayáis captado, lo repito, y en negrita, para que lo veáis (sí, sí, tú, la tía que lee esto) desde que **estoy con Sere** lo raro sería que no sonriera. Estoy. Con. Sere. Es mío. Mi tesoro, como en el Señor de los Anillos.

Igual. Aunque espero que se me considere más mona que al bicharraco gris.

El caso, que estoy que no quepo de gozo. Acabamos de tener un sexo fabuloso, otra vez, y no puedo esperar a la cena de mañana. Ah, es verdad, que no lo sabéis. Que al final sí que me caso, Darien tiene un don de la persuasión muy fino, muy eficaz, muy de todo. No he podido soportarlo.

Que me tuviera atada en la cama y me amenazara con no darme el orgasmo mientras me provocaba hasta que dijera que «sí» no tuvo nada que ver con ello. Lo que aún no entiendo es cómo quiere que me case con él todavía después de lo que le solté entre el «o me dices que sí, o no te corres» y el «sí». Nada agradable y nada propio de una señorita.

No se lo hemos dicho a nadie, así que mi madre aún no me está matando de los nervios, pero bueno. Ya vendrá.

El problema es que Darien se quiere casar el siete de Enero. Siete, porque es mi número de la suerte y en Enero, porque queremos casarnos en España. Ya tiene la Iglesia, el padrino y dos invitados que no son de la familia: Álvaro y

Diego. No quiero pensar en el asunto.

― ¿Divagando?

―Agotada.

―Te dije que era insaciable.

―Ya, bueno, dame un par de horas y te voy a dar yo a ti «insaciable».

―Estoy esperándolo con ansias ―me sonríe.

Me besa el hombro y noto la protuberancia que asoma entre mis glúteos,no entiendo cómo sigo teniendo ganas, pero así es.

―Darien… te quiero ―susurro.

Para de besarme, me gira, y… Nunca he visto una sonrisa más radiante, más feliz, más blanca, más amplia, más… especial. Es la sonrisa de mi Darien, la sonrisa del hombre por el que estoy loca hasta los huesos y sonríe así porque le he dicho lo que siento. No aguanto más. Le abrazo, le beso, me siento a horcajadas sobre él.

Le mordisqueo los pezones y le advierto con la mirada que no mueva ni un pelo. Acaricio su abdomen, sus músculos, su pene.

Me lo introduzco en la boca, arañándolo con los dientes, frotándome con su pierna, cuando se va a correr, me monto encima, como amazona, y cabalgo hasta que los dos llegamos al cielo.

Me desplomo sobre él, que me abraza y me da un beso en la frente.

Me tumba y me abre de piernas, baja su cabeza hasta mis muslos y sopla en mi centro. Me estremezco.

―¿Puedo comer, Ama?

Asiento con la cabeza, estoy luchando por respirar, no creo que espere que le responda con palabras.

Comienza a lamerme, suave, a mordisquear mis labios, a tirar con los dientes de mi orgulloso clítoris, a introducir la lengua como si fuera su vara, a… ah… oh… y ah… aaahhhhhh…

― ¡Darien!

Comienza a devorar mi sexo y siento cómo el orgasmo se avecina, como una enorme ola que arrasa con todos mis sentidos, con cada una de las partículas de mi cuerpo. Mis células revolotean, como locas, mientras mi grito retumba en las paredes. Darien sigue lamiendo, recogiendo la miel de mi coño como un gatito bebiendo de su tazón de leche. Acaricio su cabello, llamándole, y el sube su cabeza, con ojos interrogantes.

Me inclino y le beso, saboreándome en sus labios, en su lengua, en su boca. Degustando su propio sabor y bebiendo de él, necesitando que me bese y necesitando saber que está ahí y que es mío.

―Eres un esclavo muy obediente últimamente. Y muy complaciente, Darien. Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi niño.

―Ya, bueno… ―Me besa el cuello, luego para y me susurra contra la piel: ―No se puede decir lo mismo de ti, Sere…

Sonrío, me tumbo, le atraigo, le abrazo fuerte, como a un osito de peluche, y me duermo entre sus brazos.

Que, para llevarme la contraria, no son como los de un osito de peluche, más bien son brazos grandes y duros de acero.

Ay… Voy a tener que castigarle. Solo un minutito más…


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogo

― ¿Dónde está Darien? ―Pregunta Usagi.

―Ni idea. Creo que lo mato.

―Anda que dejarte sola…

―Anda que recordármelo…

―Lo siento, Sere, pero ¿qué narices está haciendo? ¡Tenéis que cortar el pastel! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre?!

― ¡Sere!

― ¡Darien!

Una cara sonriente se acerca a mí y, cuando está a centímetros de distancia, le pellizco un pezón a través de su elegante traje. Fuerte.

― ¡Ay!

― ¡¿A dónde has ido?! Si vamos a empezar así, más te vale que te hagas un seguro de vida porque voy a estrujarte, ¡aunque me manche el vestido de novia! ¡¿Dónde coño estabas?!

― ¿Acabamos de salir de la Iglesia, y ya estás soltando tacos, amor?

―Ni amor, ni hostias. ¡Que dónde estabas!

―He ido por algo al coche.

― ¿Tu cerebro? Y espero que sea el grande ―digo, apuntando al Sur ―porque como sea el otro, no me compensa.

―No… Era otra cosa. ¡Hey! Vamos a cortar la tarta, cielo.

Con los nervios a flor de piel y murmurando cosas que no debería de murmurar una recién casada en la recepción de su boda, con familiares y amigos, me encamino a la mesa en la que hay una enorme tarta de chocolate, con trocitos de chocolate, helado de chocolate y nata hecha a base de chocolate.

Con las cosas del embarazo, me entran unos monos… por no hablar de los repentinos cambios de humor que me dan. Estoy de tres meses. Justo antes de que el neandertal y yo nos peleáramos, crecía nuestro bebé en mí y claro, estaba fatal por Darien, pero es que encima estaba embarazada, lo que explicaba los mareos, las bajadas de tensión, mi humor especialmente sensible, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…

Por cierto, me da que tengo que superar mi aversión al médico, cada vez que mi pobre Darien quiere que asista a la consulta, toca bronca, y como soy, pues son broncas… broncas. Aunque siempre gana él, en eso, por lo menos.

Partimos la tarta el torpe del fotógrafo nos saca diez mil fotos, posamos con mis padres, con los suyos, con mis padres y sus padres, con mis hermanos, mis padres, sus padres y mis amigos, con sus amigos, con los míos, con mis hermanos, sus amigos y los míos, con sus amigos y los míos, con mis hermanos, sus mujeres y sus hijos, con mis hermanos, sus mujeres, sus hijos, mis padres y los suyos… Como hagan más combinaciones, les corto en rodajitas y me los cómo. Que es muy sano.

Estoy hablando con Usagi y Zaf, que siguen flipándolo, porque les he colocado con gente del Opus y han encontrado temas de conversación, cuando una mano me rodea el vientre, que aún no es notable.

―Bueno, señores… voy a secuestrar a mi esposa.

Mmmm… Esposa. Esposa de Darien. Me encanta. Si me hubieran dicho hace unos meses que me iba a casar, me hubiera reído en la cara del susodicho.

―Aún no sé cómo te ha convencido para que te cases, en una Iglesia y tan pronto… No alcanzo a comprenderlo ―murmura Zaf.

―Pues yo me hago una ligera idea ―se carcajea Usagi.

Usagi a veces habla mucho.

Nos dirigimos a un cuarto en el que pone «Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado» y pasamos, sin si quiera pestañear. Estoy maleducando a mi marido.

Darien saca de dentro de su chaqueta una hucha con unos gatos naranjas. La abre con la llave y me la tiende.

―Coge un papel.

Cojo uno en el que pone: «Acabar lo que hicimos en el ascensor» Qué rico, pero aquí no hay ascensores, es un lugar para celebraciones de bodas, comuniones y bautizos en medio del campo y tiene una sola planta. Darien gruñe.

―Coge otro.

―¿Por qué? Podemos esperar.

―Quiero que cojas mi segunda fantasía. Quiero que cojas esa, no otra.

Meto la mano y saco otro papelito: «Policía que detiene a chica mala» Me sonrojo, escondo el papelito en el escote del vestido (que obviamente no tiene bolsillos) para que Darien no lo vea y le miro. Sus ojos se han oscurecido y me echa «esa» sonrisa. Mierda. Mis bragas nuevas de Victoria's Secret.

―Voy a sacarte eso en un rato.

―Ya, bueno, dame el que queda.

Lo saco, lo leo, le miro, me sonríe, me acuerdo de mis bragas, me sonrojo, me sonríe más… Ay… que no llegamos al hotel.

«Marido y mujer»

Le beso.

A ver si desafiamos a la ciencia, y le conseguimos un hermanito prematuro al bebé. Si yo me he casado, todo es posible.

Nos ponemos a la obra en ese instante, esperando que los invitados no se percaten de nuestra ausencia demasiado pronto.

Darien, rico, sabe a chocolate… Ay, que me lo como.

Bueno, vamos a por el hermanito o hermanita. Si no lo conseguimos, lo seguiremos intentando.

Un beso, gracias por asistir a la boda, estamos ocupados o fuera de cobertura. Hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

Fin


End file.
